HP new génération
by Jastania Sweet
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Jastania Zabini, la fille de Blaise Zabini. Entre amitié, amour, disputes, drame,suspense ,... et James Sirius Potter est de la parti . Je suis nul pour les résumés et c'est ma première fic. FIC FINI
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Moi, c'est Jastania Zabini ,mais on me surnomme Tania. Je suis la fille de Blaise Zabini et d'Annabelle Zabini anciennement Malefoy. Ma mère est la sœur de Drago Malefoy qui est mon oncle et parrain. J'ai la peau halée, des cheveux bruns mi-longs avec quelques mèches d'or quand il y a beaucoup de soleil. J'ai 14 ans et je fais ma quatrième rentrée à Poudlard.

Flashback : 4 ans plutôt  
1er septembre 2011, j'allais prendre le Poudlard Express pour la première fois. Mes parents et moi avancions sur le quai 9 3/4 à la recherche de mon parrain, ma tante et ma cousine qui a le même âge que moi. Nous les trouvons enfin. Je cours immédiatement dans les bras de ma cuisine. Je lui dis :  
- Tu m'as manqué No.  
- Toi aussi, Tania  
Ma cousine, Noémie est la fille de Drago et de Hermione Malefoy. Elle a des cheveux blonds cendrés longs et des yeux gris qu'elle tient de son père. Elle est assez discrète et toujours neutre dans les avait passé la dernière semaine de ses vacances avec sa mère chez Harry Potter et sa famille. Le père de No n'était pas venu, car il n'apprécie pas trop Harry. D'ailleurs, quand il a su que sa femme voulait qu'il soit le parrain de leur fille, il n'a pas aimé du tout mais par amour il céda. No m'avait souvent parler des enfants Potter : l'aine James qui a notre âge, le cadet Albus et la benjamine Lily.  
Avant qu'on monte dans le train, mon parrain nous dit :  
- Les filles ne traînaient pas avec les Potter ni avec les Weasley  
.- Mais papa, les Potter sont comme mes cousins et les Weasley sont mes cousins  
.- Reste plutôt avec Tania, Angélique, Emmanuella et Lola. Lui dit son père  
Angélique Nott est la fille de Camille et Théodore Nott. Elle est blonde aux yeux verts. Elle est fascinée par les créatures magique et par les moldus.

Emmanuella Sonde est la fille de Pansy et David Sonde. Elle est rousse aux yeux de couleur noisette. Elle est toujours là pour aider, mais elle a un fort caractère tout comme moi.

Lola Henderson est la fille de Millicente et Dany Henderson. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns ondulés et des yeux brun-vert. Elle adore le Quiddicht et les sports moldus.  
On avait passé notre enfance ensemble comme nos parents étaient assez proche. Maintenant, on allait à Poudlard.

Ma cuisine et moi montions dans le train. Nous cherchions nos amies, mais il y avait trop de monde et j'ai perdu ma cousine dans la foule. Après que la vague d'élèves était passée, j'avançais calmement. Quand tout à-coup quelqu'un me percute, je tombais parterre. J'essayais de me lever et je vis une main tendue devant mon visage. Je la pris et me levai. Je me retrouvai devant un beau garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert émeraude. Il s'excusa:  
:- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te fonçais dedans. J'allais rejoindre mes amis.  
. Il me montra trois garçons. Il y avait aussi de garçons à la peau bronzés et aux cheveux bruns. Et un garçon au cheveu blond. Je lui dis :  
- Pas de soucis  
Il essaya de passer d'un côté et moi du même côté que lui. Je lui souris et échangeai nos places. Il rougit et je pars à la recherche de mes amies. Quand je les trouvais, elles me demandaient où j'étais. Je leur racontais ma rencontre avec ce mystérieux garçon. Après de longues heures de voyages, nous arrivions à Poudlard. On entendit quelqu'un appelait les premières années. Nous nous rangeâmes devant un immense monsieur. Il se présenta :

-Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. C'est moi qui vais vous amène dans la grande salle pour la répartition. Allons-y, je vous expliquerai le reste plus tard. Il commença à marché et l'on était plus d'une cinquantaine à le suivre.  
Il commença à marché et l'on était plus d'une cinquantaine à le suivre. On arriva devant un grand lac et nous pûmes admirer le château. On monta dans les barques par quatre ou cinq. On était maintenant devant les portes de la grande salle. Hagrid nous explique deux trois choses puis il ouvrit les portes. Il passa entre deux tables et nous emmena devant la table des professeur. Puis, il alla à sa place. Le professeur McGonagall qui la directrice se leva et souhaita la bienvenue à tout. Elle commença la répartition :  
-Audisa Noéline  
Une fille assez petite avec des cheveux châtains s'assit sur le tabouret et on lui déposa le choixpeau magique sur la tête. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, le choixpeau cria Serpentard. La dite Noéline alla rejoindre les Serpentard à leur table. Puis la directrice appela Victoria Balwe qui fut envoyée à Serdaigle. Après la sœur vient le frère qui alla chez les Serpentard. Après trois Serdaigles, deux Poufsouffles, vient le tour de Lola qui fut envoyé à Gryffondor. J'étais choqué mais pas surprise. Après ma cuisine alla chez Poufsouffle et Angel chez les serpents. Puis la directrice appela :  
- Potter James  
Et là je vis le garçons qui m'avait bousculée s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Je n'avais pas été surprise qu'il aille chez les lions. Il ne restait plus que moi. Le professeur McGonagall m'appela :  
-Zabini Jastania  
Je montai m'asseoir sur le tabouret et mis le choixpeau sur ma tête. Je l'entendis parler comme un sifflement à mon oreille :  
- La fille de Zabini, mais où vais-je te mettre. Savais-tu que j'avais eu du mal à placer ton père, mais, revenons à toi. Intelligente, tu aimes lire, mais tu ne respectes pas beaucoup les règles donc pas à Serdaigle. Fidèle mais impatientante, pas très loyale, beaucoup d'ambition, rusée, en gros une bonne ... Serpentard  
Je me dirigeais vers ma nouvelle table. J'ose jeter un regard chez les rouges et or. Je croisais les yeux de James, il avait l'air déçu.


	2. Chapter 1

C'est un tout petit chapitre mais le prochain sera beaucoup plus long.

Cecile fleure de rose: Merci pour ton commentaire, j''ai modifié l'erreur

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Une quatrième rentrée haute en couleur**

1er septembre 2015, j'avançais avec difficulté sur le quai car je me suis cassé la jambe en Suisse. J'étais parti en vacance avec Noémie, Emmanuella et les faux jumeaux Balwe : Maxime et Victoria. Les parents Balwe ont un immense chalet en Suisse. J'avais fait du ski, mais j'avais fini dans un arbre. On m'a donné une potion pour me soigner, mais j'ai encore mal.  
J'étais à la recherche mes amies suivit par mon père avec ma valise. Je les trouvais toutes bronzées. La dernière semaine des vacances on devait aller toutes à Hawaï mais comme j'étais blessée je n'ai pas pu y allait avec elles..  
Quand elles m'avaient toutes fait un câlin en évitant de me faire mal à la jambe. Lola me demanda :  
- Toujours pas guérie ?  
- J'ai toujours mal,mais racontez votre voyage. répliquais-je  
- Dommage que tu n'es pas pu venir avec nous. Il avait beaucoup de soleil et de magnifique paysage. répondis ma cousine encore rêveuse  
- Surtout des beaux garçons. Pas vraie Noémie ? plaisanta Angélique  
Noémie devient toute rouge, mais ne dit rien. Nous montâmes dans le train et elles continuèrent à raconter leurs vacances. Après 1 heure, je m'absentais pour rejoindre Noéline Audissa et Caroline Ultour. Mes amies ne les apprécient pas trop parce quelles sont de vraies petites serpentard manipulatrices mais je les trouve assez cool. Noéline connait plein de secrets et de ragots sur les élèves. Caroline a déjà trouvé tous les passages secrets de m'avaient accepté parce que j'avais trouvais leurs secrets ; Caroline est un loup-garou et Noéline est amoureuse d Axel' Weasley le cousin de Potter. Noéline me racontait les derniers potins quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Potter et sa clic ; son frère Albus, Thibault Londubats, Matthieu Mylse, Luka Odsy, Julien Finnigan et Axel Weasley que des Gryffondors. Depuis quatre ans, ils nous faisaient des coups tordus mais comme une bonne serpentard je leur rendais l'appareil.

- Qu'est que je vois les mecs, trois petits serpents! ricana Potter

- Mais que tu vois bien Potter. Tu sais ce que je vois moi ?

– hummm ... 7 beaux garçons ? plaisanta-t-il

– Presque, je vois 7 bouffons. contre attaquais-je

Ils partirent sans répliquer. Le reste du voyage a été tranquille. J'attendais une charrette avec Noéline et Caroline. Il commençait à pleuvoir et la terre devient de la boue gluante. Quelqu'un enleva mon sac de mon épaule et le jeta par terre. Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec Potter.  
- Oups

- Non mais je rêve ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Dans ce sac il y a un livre que ma tante m'a offert, débile. S'il est abimé, tu es mort. menaçais-je

Je me jetais sur lui en oubliant ma jambe. Nous tombions tête la première dans la boue. Nous nous bâtîmes et remarquîmes pas que les autres étaient partis avec les charrettes. Après un petit moment, nous arrêtions de nous battre. Nous vîmes qu'il ne restait plus de charrettes. Nous commençâmes à courir vers le château. J'étais à la traine à causse de ma jambe. Quand nous arrivons enfin à l'école, nous nous retrouvons devant le professeur Donnay ; le professeur d'histoire de la magie et directeur de Poufsouffle.

- Encore, vous deux. se plaigna Mr Donnay

- C'est lui monsieur. Il a jeté mon sac dans la boue. me défendis-je

- Mais non c'est elle qui m'a poussé dans la boue.

- Retenue, Demain soir 20h. Les habitudes sont restées. trancha le professeur

- Mais monsieur... commençais-je

- Pas un mot de plus où c'est une heure en plus. Nettoyez-vous puis entrez dans la salle.

Je pris ma baguette et enlevais la boue avec un sort de propreté et Potter fit de même. Nous rentrâmes dans la Grande salle et allions directement à notre place sans jeter un regard à l'autre.


	3. Chapter 2

Je vous mets déjà un nouveau chapitre comme la semaine prochaine, je suis en examens, je vais vous en mettre ce w-e. Est-ce que les dialogues vous dérange ?

l'univers et les personnages appartient tourjours a J.k sauf se que j'ai inventé

Bonne Lecture

nimyr : j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Animaux, premières attaques et retenue**

Après le diner, je retournais avec Angélique dans notre salle commune. Mais une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions déjà dans les couloirs de la salle sur demande. C'est mon parrain qui nous en parler avant notre rentrée à Poudlard. À chaque rentrée scolaire, on fait une soirée pyjama dans cette salle. Il y aura Noémie, Emmanuella, Lola, Victoria, Angélique et moi. Dans la salle, nous remarquons qu'il manquait Lola. Angel( Angélique) se propose pour aller la chercher.

Depuis la fin de la troisième, Emmanuella nous bassinait avec son idée. Elle voulait qu'on apprenne a devenir des animagus. Pendant les vacances, on avait cédé. Normalement après la soirée pyjama, nous allions boire une potion qu'elle a préparée qui consiste à savoir quel animal on sera. Mais Emmanuella ne voulait pas que Lola et Angel fasse avec nous.

- Bon profitons qu'elles ne soient pas là pour boire la potion. propose Emmanuella

Elle donna à chacune de nous une fiole remplit d'un liquide jaunâtre.

- Vous devez boire au moins une gorgée. Si ça fonctionne, vous aller avoir une brulure quelque part et vous aurez un tatouache de votre animal. Buvez toutes les trois avant moi. nous explique-t-elle

Victoria, Noémie et moi mîmes un petit peu du liquide dans notre bouge et le recrachâmes directement.

- c'est du pipi ou quoi ? demande Victoria

– ben euh oui, c'est celui de votre animal. dit la gryffondor d'une petit voix

- Quoi ? m'écriais-je dégouter

- vous devez boire juste une gorgée, courage les filles ! nous encourage Emmanuella

- Facile à dire pour une gryffondor. Bois-toi d'abord. répliquais-je

Elle prit sa fiole et but une gorgée sans faire une grimace

- à votre tour maintenant.

Nous bûmes malgré nous une gorgé ès un certain temps, Emmanuella mit sa main sur son épaule.  
- Aie ! Ça a fonctionné ! Que quelqu'un regard mon épaule

Je levais son t-shirt et vis une minie lionne.  
– lionne sans suprise. m'eclamais-je  
Puis je sentis une horrible douleur au poignet. Je relevais directement ma manche et vis un renard.  
Au même moment, Noémie se plia de douleur et releva son t-shirt au niveau de son ventre et nous vîmes une biche. Puis, Victoria tomba à genoux et remonte son pantalon. À sa cheville, il y avait une chouette.  
- ça a fonctionné. Je vais vous dire les caractères de vos animaux. Ben commençons par no'. La biche est timide et craintive, mais elle a une bonne vue, une bonne ouïe. Elle est rapide et discrète  
- Du Noémie tout craché. dis-je  
- La chouette est agile, discrète, rapide et très intelligente . Le renard est rusé, social, malicieux, prétentieux, populaire, intelligent mais incompris  
– tout à fait moi ! Pas besoin de dire la lionne. On sait toutes qu'elle est courageuse, brave, fière... commençais-je  
Je m'arrêtais d'un coup en entendant deux cries aiguës. Nous sortîmes en vitesse de la salle sur demande et partîmes à l'origine du bruit. Nous trouvons au troisième étage Angélique et Lola allongeaient sur le sol , inconscientes. Nous accourons vers elles, nous les secouions. Rien à faire, elle ne se réveillait pas. Je remarquais une morsure étrange à leur cheville. Noémie alla chercher l'infirmière Mme Poken. La directrice et Mme Poken arrivèrent en courant. Elles leur jetèrent un sort de lévitation et les emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. On les suivit, mais le professeur McGonagall ne demanda de rester devant l'infirmerie, mais nous promis de nous dire ce qu'elles avaient. Nous attendions et j'entendis dans ma tête comme un sifflement :

-Vous avez rompu votre promesse, nous sommes de retour et se sera pire que la dernière fois.

Je sentis mes jambes devenir lourdes et je me rapprochais dangereusement du sol... Puis noir. Je me réveille dans une pièce blanche qui sent la potion de guérisons ; l'infirmerie. Je remarque que j'avais plus mal à ma jambe. Je sortis du lit et vis en face de mon lit Potter. Je me rapprochais, mais une main m'arrêta dans mon élan. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à Mme Poken.

- Que faites vous hors du lit, Miss Zabini

- Je me dégourdissais les jambes madame. Merci, je n'ai plus mal du tout.

- J'ai quelques questions à vous posez

- Je vous écoute madame

- Que faisiez-vous hier en dehors de votre dortoir à une heure aussi tardive ?

- Angélique ne revenait pas donc je suis partie à sa recherche avec des amies.

- Angélique ne revenait pas donc je suis partie à sa recherche avec des amies

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous évanouie, vous aviez mal quelque part ?

- J'avais la tête qui tourne. Comment vont Angélique et Lola ?

- Elles sont dans une sorte de coma.

- C'est à causse des morsures à leurs chevilles?

- Tu les avais vus ? Je ne suis pas encore sur que c'est à cause de ça.

- Et que fait Mr Potter à l'infirmerie.

- Figurez-vous qu'il s'est évanoui lui aussi. Mais filez, sinon vous allez rater le petit-déjeuner.

Je me changeais puis j'allai déjeuner avec Noéline et Caroline. Je leur racontais ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Elles promirent de m'aider à faire des recherches.  
Nous reçûmes nos nouveaux horaires. Depuis la guerre contre Lord Voldemort, les cours ne sont plus pareils. Les élèves sont divisés en classes avec plusieurs élèves de chaque maison. Ça fait quatre ans de suite que je suis dans la classe de Potter et sa clic. Mais grâce à ça, j'ai fait la connaissance de Victoria qui est la première de classe. Et je suis dans la même classe que ma cousine et mes amies.  
Nous commençons par histoire de la magie. Premier cours sans Lola et Angel. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que Potter est toujours à l'infirmerie. « Toc, toc » Parler trop vite, il est là. Il s'excusa et se dirigea vers sa place habituelle, mais le professeur le stoppa :

- Pas la peine de vous asseoir Mr Potter. Comme l'année passée, les places imposées ont bien marché, je vais recommencer cette année.

Je me retrouve à côté de Potter pour un an en histoire de la magie. L'année commence bien ! Le professeur commença enfin son cours sur « Poudlard et ses fondateurs ». Potter me donna des coups de coude pour me faire faire des ratures et je fis pareil. Mais la voix du professeur nous stoppa

– Non mais vous avez quels âges vous deux ? Une heure de retenue en plus.

La journée passa assez vite, s'est bientôt l'heure de la retenue. À moins quinze, Potter quitta la Grande Salle. À moins dix, je me levais de ma table et parti pour la retenue qui se passait à la bibliothèque ; un de mes lieux préférés. Le professeur Donnay nous demanda de ranger 50 piles de livres. Et il partit pour 2 h. Potter commença à prendre une pile et rangea les livres. Je le regardais faire en souriant. Il me dit :

- Tu peux rêver que je face ta partie  
- Je vais la faire mais plus tard. Je pris un livre et allai m'asseoir sur une chaise.

Dix minutes avant le retour de Donnay, je jette un sort aux livres et ils se rangent à leurs places. Je fis un grand sourire à Potter. Il me fit une grimace et jura tout bas :

- Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé

- car tu es peut-être... Comment dire ... Stupide

- ça m'aura musclé pour le quiddicht

- En même temps tu en avais beaucoup besoin. Mais de toute façon, je te piquerai le vif d'or sous ton nez.

-C'était un coup de bol Zabini Moi- Alors j'ai toujours de la chance

- tu n'es qu'un sale petite vantarde

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, je me vente car j'ai de quoi me venter : mon intelligence, mes notes, mes amies, mon talent d'attrapeuse. Et toi, tu as quoi Potter. Je pensais que tu avais le rôle d'attrapeur dans le sang comme ton père et tes ancêtres mais tu es plus un emmerdeur qu'autre chose.

Il allait répliquer, mais le professeur Donnay entra et nous dit que nous pouvions sortir. Potter me jeta un dernier regard noir puis parti vers les escaliers et moi, je descendis vers ma salle commune. Je vis sur le panneau d'affichage qu'on choisissait l'équipe de serpentard demain après les gryffondor. Je décidai alors de dormir directement. Je me changeai et me glissais doucement dans mon lit pour pas réveiller mes camarades de chambre. Je fis un rêve étrange ...

* * *

Il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre...


	4. Chapter 3

Cecile fleure de rose : merci, Finalement ce chapitre n'est pas aussi long que le précédent mais j'essayerai que le prochain le sois

_Chapitre 3_

_Quiddicht et les vacances de Toussaint_

**Rêve**

**Je suis seule dans un couloir. Puis j'entends un sifflement qui se rapproche. Je commence un m'enfuir. Je trébuche et j'entends**

**?- tu ne pourras pas m'échapper**

Je réveilles en sursaut. Je regarde dehors; il fait nuit noir. J'essaye de me rendormir. J'y arrive après surement 1h

Samedi matin, je me levais avec peine. J'étais si fatiguer de la retenue d'hier soir. Je regarde l'heure: 9h! Pourquoi angélique ne m'a pas réveillé. Je me rappelais d'un coup qu'elle était dans le coma avec Lola. Je commençais à pleurer. Après plusieurs larmes, je décidai de me reprendre en main. Elles n'auraient pas voulut que je pleure. Je filais à la douche et ressortis dix minutes plus-tard. Je mis des vêtements assez chauds car on dirait qu'il a un peu de vent. Je pris un simple verre de lait et un croissant au déjeuner. Puis me dirigeais vers le terrain de quiddicht, je vis Noémie et Victoria dans les gradins. J'allai les rejoindre pour encourager Emmanuella et espionnais les Gryffondor bien sûr.

Em' garda sa place de poursuiveuse en chef. Les deux autres poursuiveurs étaient : Matthieu Mylse qui était poursuiveur l'année passée et Albus Potter qui a la place de Lola. Leurs batteurs étaient deux nouveaux: Léo Micomp et Tristan Lest. Leur gardien et capitaine était toujours Benjamin Thort. Et James Potter était encore une fois leur attrapeur. J'avouai qui se débrouillaient pas mal mais les serpentards vont encore gagner la coupe cette année.

Pour nous, les serpentard, il eut deux nouvelles recru : Célia Lips comme gardienne qui remplace Angel et Eddy Cracs comme deuxième batteur. Le premier batteur était toujours Max Balwe qui arrive à avoir nos petits rouges et ors. Notre capitaine et poursuiveuse en chef était nulle autre que Gabrielle Byut. Les deux autres poursuiveurs sont toujours le magnifique et unique David Beauyeux et la charmante Alichia Alchi qui sont tout les deux en derrière année tout comme notre capitaine. Ce n'est un secret pour personne, Alichia et David sortent ensemble. Et bien sûr je suis toujours la talentueuse et gracieuse attrapeuse. On a une très bonne équipe. Les bouffondors auront du mal à nous battre.

Je descendis de mon balai et allai rejoindre mes amies dans les gradins. Et je remarquai que Potter était resté. "Surement pour voir comment on jouer" pensais-je. Emmanuella nous demanda de lire des livres sur nos animaux et plus nous intéresser à leur vision, on apprendra en premier à voir comme eux.

Le mois de septembre passa assez vite. Nous avions fait des proprets, j'arrivais à voir comme le renard et Emmanuella comme une faisions déjà des recherches sur leur ouïe. Victoria et Noémie, elles avaient un peu de mal, mais arrivaient à voir d'un seul œil. Elles allaient s'entrainer pendant les vacances.

J'avais décidé de rentrer pour Toussaint car je voulais parler à mon père de mes rêves étranges. Depuis le coma de mes amies, je rêvais que j'étais dans un couloir et j'entendais des siffles. Et depuis deux/trois, j'entendais des grognements en plus. J'avais envoyé des lettres à mon père à qui je confie tout et il m'avait demandé de rentrer pour qu'on en parle face à face.

On arrivait enfin à la gare et je repérai mon papa et mon parrain en pleine discussion. Noémie et moi allions vers eux. Je saluais mon parrain puis nous partîmes chacun chez sois. Nous allions directement dans le bureau de mon père. Je m'installe dans le siège face à son bureau. Mon père me demanda

- Alors ma puce , tu veux bien me raconter tes rêves?

Moi - Je suis seule dans un couloir puis j'entends des sifflements et des grognements. Ils disent des choses comme " Vous aviez promis" ou " Vous allez payer "

Père- Tu dors assez ?

Moi - un peu. Après le rêve, je n'arrive pas a me rendormir. Alors je lis un peu beaucoup. Tu es au courant pour Lola et Angel ?

Père- Oui. Leurs parents sont très tristes. Mais parlons des lettres de la directrice

Moi- Quelles lettres ?

Père - Celles qui dit pourquoi tu as eu 15 heures de retenue.

Moi- Ce n'est pas ma faute papa. C'est...

Père - Je pensais que tu serais discrète. Je suis surpris que tu te sois fait prendre.

Moi - à causse de ... Quoi tu m'encourages ?

Père- Tu es à serpentard oui ou non ?

Moi - Euh oui

Père - Alors continue mais discrète maintenant. Mais si ta mère te demande , je t'ai engueulé , ok ?

Moi- Oui papa

Père- Je pense que ta mère et ta sœur ne vont plus tarder.

Moi- Et où est Axel

Père - Il est chez ta tante Pansy. Il joue avec le frère d'Emmanuella. Allez ! On descend ma petite zoha

Moi- Pap' j'ai 14 ans. Je suis grande maintenant.

Père- Tu as raison. Descendons ma grande zoha

Moi- Papa !

Ma sœur, Laurine est en troisième année à BeauBatons. Elle a voulu aller là bas pour amélioré son français. Elle a la peau d'une couleur bronzée. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds ondulés et des yeux d'acier qu'elle tient de maman. Elle a d'ailleurs toujours un regard malicieux. Quand elle est stressée, elle se ronge les ongles. Elle sait bien faire du chantage aux personnes surtout à moi.

Mon frère, Axel va renter l'année prochaine à Poudlard. Il a des cheveux noirs bouclés et des yeux noisette comme notre papa. Il adore le quiddicht , il ne parle que de ça ou près.

Je venais d'arriver au château. Les vacances étaient déjà fini. Je me dirigeais directement vers l'infirmerie. J'allais ouvrir la porte. Quand quelqu'un me mit sa main sur mon épaule et me dit:

- Tania vient, il faut qu'on parle.

**Il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**des réponses mais pas pour tout le monde**

Quand quelqu'un me mit sa main sur mon épaule et me dit:

- Tania vient, il faut qu'on parle.

Je me retourne et vis Noéline.

Moi- Après Noéline, je veux d'abord les voir.

Noéline- On a avancé dans nos recherches. Viens, Caroline nous attend dans la salle sur demande

Malgré moi, je la suivis. Dans la salle, elles m'assirent dans un fauteuil. Noéline commença:

- Pour commencer, Max sort avec ...

Moi - Tu m'empêches de voir mes amies qui sont dans le coma pour parler des relations amoureuses de Max !

Caroline- Écoute- la, c'est important.

Noéline - Donc je disais que Max sort avec Juliette Floit de Gryffondor.

Moi - Oui, et alors ?

Caroline - Devine, qui ont été retrouver dans le couloir du deuxième étages ?

Noéline - Max et sa copine. Et ils sont dans quels maisons ?

Moi- Serpentard et Gryffondor!

Caroline - Oui il y a que nos deux maisons qui sont victimes de ses attaques. Il y a pour l'instant 6 Serpentards et 4 Gryffondors

Noéline - Caroline a trouvé un livre sur les morsures à la bibliothèque.

Caroline - Noéline a eut l'idée qu'on compare les morsures du livre à celle des victimes.

Noéline - Quand on est arrivé à l'infirmerie, on s'est dirigeais vers les lits de Angélique et de Lola qui étaient cachés par des rideaux. On les a ouvert et on a trouvé Luka Odsy et Matthieu Mysle à leurs chevets.

Caroline - Alors on a décidé de repasser plus tard et ils étaient encore là. Noéline pense qu'ils sont amis ou ...

Elle n'a même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que je sors de la salle et fonce à l'infirmerie. Je vois directement Mylse et Odsy en pleure à coté de mes amies. J'avance rapidement vers eux.

Moi - Vous ! Qu'est que vous faites là!

Mylse qui est un grand brun au yeux habituellement noisette brillant de malice était tout rouge et gonflé. Odsy est blond au yeux vert mais tout comme Mylse

, ils sont gonflés.

Mylse en séchant ses larmes - T'inquiète le serpent,on se casse.

Ils se sauvèrent avant que je puisse répliquer. Je décidai de rester au près de mes amies. J'avais pleuré pendant une bonne heure à l'heure chevet. Je sorti de l'infirmerie pour aller dans la grande salle. Malheureusement, Potter et sa clic arrivent en même temps que moi devant la porte.

Potter - Mais qu'est que tu as Zabini. Ne me dis pas que tu pleures

Moi - C'est pas parce que je suis méchante avec toi que je n'ai pas de cœur. Des amies à moi sont dans le coma mais tu devrais savoir comme Odsy et Mylse passent beaucoup de temps à leurs chevet. Je suis pas d'humeur pour une dispute d'insulte. Je suis crevée mais pourquoi je vous parle moi.

Potter - Tu prends pas pour le centre du monde Zabini, il n'y a pas que toi qui est fatigué.

Je distinguais dans ses beaux yeux "mais qu'est que je dis", je distinguais dans ses yeux de la fatiguer. Il avait un peu raison dans ce qu'il disait mais là c'est lui qui m'a cherchée.

Le lendemain au cours d'histoire de la magie. J'entendais se que le professeur Donnay disait mais j'écoutais pas vraiment:

- Lorsque les fondateur moururent, ils se réincarnèrent dans leur animal. Mais une légende dit que Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient voler l'animal de l'autre...

Noéline- Mais oui, c'est ça !

Donnay - De quoi parler vous Miss Audissa ?

Noéline - Je viens de me souvenir du nom d'un livre que je cherchais hier à la bibliothèque

Donnay - Si vous avez fini je vais reprendre mon cours. J'oubliais quelque chose vous avez une heure de retenue ce soir 20h.

Il continua son cours normalement. Quand la cloche sonna, Caroline et Noéline se sauvèrent. J'avais prévu de passer la fin d'après midi avec Victoria, Emmanuella et Noémie. Emmanuell nous montra qu'elle sait changer ses oreilles en celles de son animal. C'était à mon tour de montrer se que je savais faire quand un hibou fonça sur moi. Il se posa sur mes genoux et je remarqua une lettre accrocher à une de ses patte. Je la détache et l'ouvrit

_Tania,_

_On a trouver c'était quoi ! Viens nous rejoindre dans la bibliothèque pour que l'on te raconte comment on a trouver la solution._

_Noéline et Caroline _

Je m'excusai auprès de mes amies et fonçais à la bibliothèque. Je me dirigeais directement à leurs places habituelle. J'y trouvais seulement leurs affaires. Je partis à leur recherche entre les armoires de livres. Je vis un pied dépasser. Je courrai vers ce pied et vis petit à petit deux corps inerte au sol.

Moi - Non ! PAS ELLES !

La bibliothécaire alertait par les cris arriva et les emmena à l'infirmerie. Je retourne à le table pour rassembler leur affaire et fais tomber bout de parchemin:

_Lola - Gryffondor - serpent_

_Angel - Serpentard - lion_

Mais je comprend pas se qu'elle veut dire par lion et serpent. Mais je pourrais pas leur demander, je devrais recommencer mes recherche. Je fourrais le parchemin dans ma poche et me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie. Je me stoppai nette en entendant:

- Elles ont trouvé mais comment TU vas trouver toi

Je courus à toute vitesse en pensant" Pourquoi Elles, d'abord Lola et Angel puis Max et sa copine" " Pourquoi les Serpentards et les Gryffondors" Quand je rentre dans l'infirmerie je remarque qu'il y avait trois Gryffondors en plus.

**Il faudra attendre le prochain chapi****tre : Il fallait y penser !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Il fallait y penser**

Les mois d'octobre et de novembre étaient passés en un éclaire. J'étais comme chaque soir depuis depuis un mois entrain de fixer le bout de parchemin en caressant le Salazar le serpent de Caroline après avoir nourrir Misi la chouette et Liv ma chouette. Salazar est un petit serpent d'environ 35 cm, il est vert avec des rayures noires. Je sais que ce n'est pas un nom original, j'ai essayé de convaincre Caroline de changer son nom, mais elle adore Salazar Serpentard. Pour elle, il est un modèle pour nous élèves qui sont dans sa maison divine. Missi est une petite chouette rayée. Elle adore les miamhiboux, elle en réclamait toujours à Noéline. Et re voilà les larmes, rien qu'a y penser ça me les rappelle. Liv est une chouette effraie que j'ai depuis mes 10 ans. Elle est rapide et obéissante.

Donc je disais, je caressais Salazar quand il poussa le parchemin par terre. Je le ramasse à l'envers, il y a quelque chose d'écrit :

Zabini + Malefoy - Potter + Weasley

Jastania Louise Zabini - Charles Potter

Jastania Zabini amie avec Ismérie Malefoy - Charles Potter ami avec Alfred Weasley

19ème siècle

Pourquoi je n'avais pas pensé à le retourner en tout cas maintenant, je sais sur quoi faire des recherches. Je décide d'aller me couche.

Je me réveilles en sursaut pas par un rêve, mais par un cri venant de la salle commune. Je sortis et trouvai un garçon de première debout sur un fauteuil qui montre un truc du doigt. Je regarde mieux et voit Salazar. Mince, j'ai encore oublié de le remettre dans son terrarium. Je cours pour le rattraper. Après que je l'ai attrapé, le petit me remercia et alla déjeuner. Je me changeai et envoyai des lettres à Victoria, Noémie et Emmanuella :

RDV après le déjeuner dans la bibliothèque. J'ai de nouveaux indices pour nos recherches

Bis,

Tania

Après le déjeuner, je courus dans les escaliers. Tout-à-coup, je manquai une marche mais je tombais pas longtemps car j'attéris dans des bras muscles. Je me retourne devant mon héros et vis Gauthier Devals de Serdaigle. Gauthier est un grand brun aux yeux bleus. Il est poursuiveur dans l'équipe Serdaigle. Il est dans ma classe et mon voisin de classe en Botanique. Il m'avait déjà sauvé d'une plante carnivore et d'un scorpions volant. Je n'arrive pas à aligner de mot correctement devant lui enfin façon de parler. J' avoue, j'ai un petit faible pour lui. Je dois surement être toute rouge.

Gauthier - ça va ? Heureusement que je passais par là

Moi - Euh oui, merci.

Gauthier - Tu courrais où comme ça

Moi - à la bibliothèque.

Gauthier - Pourquoi courir ? J'ai jamais vu un Serpentard courir pour aller là-bas, ils évite plutôt d'y aller.

Moi - Devoir

Gauthier - ça explique tout. Dis-moi est-ce que je te fais peur ?

Moi - Euh non-pourquoi, tu demandes ça

Gauthier - Tu m'évites tout le temps et quand j'arrive à te parler, tu me parles peine. Mais avec les autres tu parles normalement même avec Potter et sa clic.

Moi - Je dois partir.

j'essayais de sauter hors de ses bras mais il les ressert pour qu je reste.

Gautier - Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on devienne ami.

Moi - Je pensais qu'euh ... On l'était déjà.

Gauthier - En faite, je veux qu'on soit plus que des amis

Moi - Comment ça ?

Il se penche vers moi et avec douceur, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermais les yeux et je sentis le sang me montais aux joues. Quand il mit fin au baiser, il me reposa au sol et il me murmure à l'oreille :

- Comme ça ! Tu veux être ma copine ?

Moi- Oui, bien sur. Mais je dois y aller. J'ai des amies qui m'attendent à la bibliothèque.

Gautier- Ok, à toute à l'heure. On dirait que c'est la plus longue phrase que tu m'as dite.

Je partis en marchant cette fois à la bibliothèque. À la fin du couloir, j'entends des pas. Je me retourne, mais il y a personne.

Arrivé là-bas, je demandai des livres à la bibliothécaire sur les anciens élèves du 19e siècle, sur la rivalité Serpentard/Gryffondor et sur les grandes et anciennes familles. J'apportai les livres à notre table. On commença à les feuilleter en silence quand Victoria demanda :  
- tu tiens de qui ton prénom enfin par apport à ta famille.  
Moi - De l'arrière grande tante de mon rand-père, enfin je pense.  
Victoria - Je pense que c'est elle qui a dû faire la promesse. Elle était élève à Poudlard au 19e siècle.

Je cherche dans les anciens élèves du 19e siècle et trouve en 1850 une photo d'une fille et d'un garçon main dans la main. Ils devaient surement être en dernière année. Le garçon ressemblait étrangement à Potter sans la cicatrise et les filles avaient plus ou moins le même visage que moi. En dessous de la photo*, il est écrit " Le couple le plus surprenant de l'année ; Jastania Zabini de Serpentard et Charles Potter de Gryffondor" quelques pages plus loin, nous apprîmes qu'ils avaient rompu 6 mois plus tard suite à des certaines circonstances. Noémie alla demander à la bibliothécaire le livre : le 19e siècle à chercha durant la période scolaire de Jastania 1ére . Je trouvai un paragraphe intéressent et le lit à haute voix :

- Durant l'année scolaire 1850/51, de nombreux élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard sont restés pour les premières victimes plus 5 mois dans le coma. Nous supposons que c'est à cause de ces étranges morsures au niveau de leur cheville. Mais sans aucune raison, ils se sont réveillés après 5 mois de coma pour les premières victimes. Mais après leur réveil les deux maisons se sont détestées sur tout l'ancien couple Zabini/ Potter.

Emmanuella - ça explique la promesse dont les voix n'arrêtent pas de te rappeler que vous avez brisé.

Victoria - La promesse doit être que les Serpentards et les Gryffondor ne doivent pas être amis.

Moi - Mais je la respecte. Tu as vu comme on se déteste avec Potter et sa clic.

Emmanuella - Mais tu es amie avec Lola et moi.

Moi - Bon ok, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle on mis Lola relier à un serpent et Angel à un lion.

Noémie - Il est tard on cherchera demain. Tu as vraiment besoin de dormir Tania.

On se souhaita bonne nuit et chacune retourna à sa salle commune. Je montais directement dans le dortoir et m'endormir rapidement ...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, je vais commencer par le rêve de Jastania. Je vais vous dire un secret dans le prochain chapitre Jastania va enfin découvrir qui met les élèves dans le coma. Ne vous faites pas d'inquiétude pas se ne sera pas le dernier chapitre. Il conclura seulement la première partie de la quatrième année.

* je sais que logiquement l'appareil photo n'existe pas. Mais là oui


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Les coupables démasqués**

_Rêve:_

_Je suis dans un couloir dessert. Tout à-coup, j'entends deux cris perçant. En rentrant dans le couloir voisin, j'y aperçois Emmanuella allonger au sol. Je cours, mais me stoppai net devant le corps d'Axel Weasley. Je perçois des bruits pas qui se rapprochent. Je commence à sprinter. À la fin du couloir, je percute quelqu'un et..._

* * *

Je me réveille. Je décide d'aller marcher. Bizarrement, je me retrouve dans le même couloir que celui du rêve. Quand soudain, j'entends deux hurlements. Je cours à toutes jambes dans le couloir voisin et vois Em' par terre comme dans le rêve. Je refais le même parcourt que dans mon rêve et tomba sur un Axel incontiant. Puis j'entends les fameux pas du rêve, et pars dans la direction opposée. Je me cogne contre quelqu'un et tombe au sol.

* * *

_Je me trouve à côté de Caroline et Noéline dans la bibliothèque. On dirait le jour où je les ai retrouvées dans le coma. Noéline montrait un livre à Caro " Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard : d'ami à ennemi. Noéline l'ouvrit et on dirait quelle cherche une page précise. Je regarde par dessus ses épaules et lis le titre du chapitre "la dispute". Noéline dit à Caroline :_

_-Je te résume le chapitre. Godric et Salazar aimaient la même femme. Ils se sont disputés pour elle et depuis ils se détestent. à leurs morts,Salazar il prit possession du lion de Godric et Gryffondor du serpent. La légende dit que quand les Gryffondors et le Serpentard sont trop proches. Ils viennent pour les remettre dans le droit chemin. Tu comprends Caro ? C'est eux qui on mit Lola et Angel dans le coma._

_Elles se taisent et entendent un grognement. L'image change, je me retrouve face à Potter... Non, je fais face à Charles Potter. Il est à côté d'un serpent et lion. Il me tient les mains et me regarde dans les yeux. Il me dit :_

_- Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours. Malgré les insultes que je dirais, tu ne dois pas oublier que c'est pour la promesse que je fais ça._

_Mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens. Ma bouche s'ouvre toute seule et réponds: _

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime et t'aimerai à jamais. On fait ça pour nos camarades de classe et les futures élèves. _

_Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrasse avec passion. L'image rechange, je vois Angel et Lola marchant dans le couloir où nous les avons retrouvées. Elles étaient occupées de rigoler, mais elles se turent d'un coup. Après un long silence, Lola parla: _

_-Tu as entendu ?_

_Angel - Oui. Comme un grognement_

_Lola - Plutot comme un sifflement, je dirai._

_Lola fit un pas en avant et un serpent fit son apparition dans le couloir. Elles se retournent et tombèrent nez à nez avec un lion. Sans qu'elles ne le remarquent, le serpent c'était approcher de la cheville de Lol la gueule grande ouverte. J'avais beau crié, elles ne pouvaient pas m'entendre. Je ferme les yeux et les entends crier de tous leurs poumons._

* * *

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me trouve sur un torse musclé. Je me relève et vois que j'étais couchée sur Potter. C'est bizarre quand me cognant à Potter, j'ai pu voir tout ça. En faite non, puisqu'il est le descendant de Charles Potter. Il me demanda :

- Est ce que tu as aussi vu Audissa, Ultour et les autres ?

Moi - Oui c'était bizarre, quand je voyais Noéline et Caroline ou Angel et Lola c'était d'un point de vue externe mais...

Potter- Tu étais dans le corps de ton ancêtre , oui moi aussi.

J'avais l'impresession de rougir en repensant au baisé.

Moi - Tu entendais toi aussi des voix dans ta tête ?

Potter- Ouais.

? - Que c'est touchant, Godric. Ils viennent de comprendre.

Potter- Salazar Serpentard ?

Un lion s'avança vers nous. Il affirma:

- Bien vu Potter.

?- Tu vois Salazar mes élèves sont intelligents.

Serpentard- Mon cher Godric, rappelle toi de c'est deux élèves de la bibliothèque. Ce sont c'est deux filles qui ont trouvé en premières et elles sont dans ma maison.

Potter- Mais pourquoi faites vous ça Mr Gryffondor?

Gryffondor- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Vos ancêtres nous avaient promis pas de rapprochement entre nous et ses serpents

Moi - Euh vous êtes un serpent maintenant.

Serpentard - ça fait quoi de se faire clouer le bec par une gamine de 14ans!

Moi - Ce n'est pas la question de base. La question n'est pas pourquoi faites vous ça mais pourquoi faites payer votre haine à nous, vos élèves ?

Potter - Pourquoi les Serpentards et le Gryffondors ne pourraient pas être amis ?

Serpentard - C'est contre nature.

Potter - Mais vous l'étiez avant que ...

Gryffondor- Qu'on tombe amoureux de Liliane

Potter - Pourquoi perdre une bonne amitié à causse d'une simple fille?

Serpentard- Ce n'était pas une simple fille. C' était LA fille que tu rencontre une fois dans ta vie ! Tu vois de quoi on parle, Potter ?

Potter - Ouais je pense déjà avoir rencontrer LA fille

Moi- Ce ne sont pas nos affaires Potter. Les élèves ne devraient pas payer pour vos prises de têtes.

Potter - Ouais Zabini tu as raison. Si on veut être ami, vous avez rien à dire.

Il me prend la main et me regarde dans les yeux. J'acquisse de la tête et sers sa main. Je continuai:

- On vous a rien fait. Sortez ses élèves du coma.

Potter - Donnez-nous l'antidote

Gryffondor - Qui vous dit qu'on veut les faire sortir du coma.

Moi - Vous êtes deux des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, vous pouvez pas les laissez comme ça !

Serpentard - Si on peut. Ne vous inquietez vous allez les rejoindre.

Ils commencèrent à approcher. Potter et moi reculons contre le mur. Nous nous lâchons la main et sortons nos baguettes.

Gryffondor- Vous allez faire quoi avec vos baguettes.

Moi - On va ... On va

Potter - On va vous jeter un sort

Serpentard- Tu entends Godric, Il vont nous jeter une sort. Maman j'ai peur !

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse pour trouver un sort pour nous sortir de là. Rien ne me viens à l'esprit. Ils se mirent en position d'attaques. Potter commença à faire bouger sa baguettes dans tout les sens, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je fis de même. Je senti ma baguette s'allonger et devient une dague. Je vois que celle de Potter était devenu une magnifique épée.

Serpentard - Comment c'est possible que ...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que Potter lui trancha sa tête de lion. Sans réfléchit, je donna quelque coup sans but. Mais après plusieur coup je coupa Gryffondor en deux. Ils disparut en poussière.

Moi- Est ce que c'est fini Potter

Potter - Je pense, je pense Zabini

Moi - Pas un mot de se qu'il sait passé à qui que se soit.

Potter - Comme si j'allais te venter à tout le monde de tes mérites

Moi - Tu avoues que c'est grâce à moi qu'on a réussit.

Potter - Es-tu sûre qu'ils soyent sorti du coma ?

Moi - On verra demain enfin tantôt. On mérite enfin une bonne nuit de sommeil. Fait de beau rêve Potter.

Potter - Maintenant qu'ils sont plus là je pense que je dormirai comme un bébé.

Je regarde Potter de la tête. Il est en t-shirt rouge et en caleçon avec des vifs d'or dessus.

Moi - Enfaite beau pyjama Potter

Potter - Merci toi aussi Zabini

Moi - Je sais que j'ai bon goût, mais merci.

Je portais un t-shirt 2 fois trop grand avec un serpent et un mini short gris qu'on voit à peine. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et me retourne. Je commence à partir vers ma salle commune mais fait un détoure par le couloir où j'avais vu Emmanuella. Il y a personne. C'est bon alors ils sont sorti du coma.

Je rentrai discrètement dans mon doctoire. Je me couche et dors enfin.

Le lendemain, je sautes dans mes vêtements et sprinte à l'infirmerie. Je vois Mme Poken qui ne sait où donnait de la tète. Je cours dans les bras de Lola et Angel et leur fait un gros câlin. Puis je passe à Caroline et Noéline. Caro me souffle à l'oreille:

- Il en aura fallut du temps

Je souris malgré moi. Je fait le tour de la salle de mes yeux et remarqua Potter à côté de son frère qui était dans le coma depuis 2 semaines. Je lui fait un clin d'œil et il me le rends. Noéline me regarde bizarrement. Quand elles étaient toutes les quatre prêtes, nous partîmes pour la Grande salle. Quand tout le monde avait prit place, Mme McGonagall se leva:

- Bonjour à tous. Tôt ce matin les élèves qui étaient dans le coma se sont enfin réveille. Malheureusement, nous ne savons toujours pas la cause et aucun élèves ne se souviens de leur agresseur. Nous avons réfléchir entre professeur et nous avons décidé que les examen de noël seront annulé.

Tous les élèves criaient et applaudissaient. La directrice demanda le calme et reprit:

- Les élèves n'ayant pas été dans le coma pourront rentrer chez eux ce soir. Les autres pourront rattraper pendant la semaine leur retard et partiront vendredi prochain en vacances. Pas de cours cette après midi comme ça vous pourrez préparer votre valise pour ceux qui part. N'oublier pas de prévenir vos parents

J'avais rangé mes affaires grâce à un simple sort. Et donna une lettre à Liv et lui demande de l'apporter à mes parents. Je partis au 7 ème étages et passa devant un mur vierge et pense " un endroit tranquille". Une porte se dessina et j'entrai dans la salle sur demande. Je resta bouche bée à l'entrée. J'avais sous les yeux ...

** suite dans le prochain chapitre **

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre , vous saurez se que Jastania a vu. Vous verrez comment se passe la soir de nouvelle ans chez les Zabini.**

**dite moi se que vous en penser.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Révélation et nouvelle an**

_Je resta bouche bée à l'entrée. J'avais sous les yeux_ _..._ Angel et Mylse entrain de s'embrassaient. Et quelques mètres plus loin, je vois la langue de Odsy dans la bouche de Lola. Je suis à la limite de vomir. Je m'exclamai:

- Mais vous faites quoi là les filles en plus avec deux des toutous à Potter.

Angel et Lola se détachèrent des garçons et elles me regardent. Angel dit:

- C'est pas se que tu crois Tania.

Lola - C''est bon arrêtons de nous cacher. Tu as bien vu Tania, on les aime.

Moi- Tu peux pas aimer Odsy. C'est un Gryffondor.

Lola- J'en suis aussi une, je te le rappelle.

Moi - Mais toi, Angel tu es as serpentard. Tu dois pas aimer ce garçon qui nous a humilié.

Angel- C'est pas moi qu'ils embêtaient. C'est Noéline, Caroline et toi. Et c'est Potter qui se fout de vous pas eux.

Lola - De toute façon, on les aime. Ne nous sort pas l'excuse de leur sang.

Moi- Si j'allais juste le faire. Se sont que deux stupide sang...

Lola - Si tu termines ta phrase, ça sera la fin de notre amitié, pas vrai Angélique ?

Moi -Je me casse. On se voit pour le nouvelle an de toute façon.

Je pars et ferme la porte de toute mes forces. Je me dirige dehors et me promène au bord du lac. Tout à coup, je glisse à causse de la terre humide du bord de l'eau. J'entends quelqu'un crier au loin avant que ma tête se cogne à un rocher. Puis je m'enfonce à demi- consciente au fond de l'eau. Après plusieurs minutes, je sens deux bras forts m'entouraient. On me remonte à la surface et on m'allonge sur le sol. Je sens un souffle se rapprocher de mon visage. Une main ouvrit ma bouche et une bouche se colla à la mienne. Après plusieurs respiration, je recracha de l'eau. Quand je regardai autour de moi il y avait pas personne. Mais où est passé mon sauveur. Puis je vois Caroline et Noéline descendre vers moi.

Noéline -Pourquoi tu es toute mouillée. Oh mon dieu, tu es ouverte à la tête.

Moi- J'ai glissé à cause de la boue. Je me suis pris un rocher.

Caroline - Viens on t'eméne à l'infirmerie.

Noéline me donna sa cape pour me réchauffer. Elles m'emmenèrent directement à l'infirmerie. Mme Poken me referma ma blessure en un sort et sécha mes vêtement avec deux/trois enchantements. Puis nous retournons dehors et nous nous asseyons devant un arbre.

Caroline - Alors comment tu as trouvé ?

Moi- En grande partie en me cognant à Potter. Je vous ai vu quelques minutes avant votre attaque.

Noéline - Comment vous vous êtes débarrassés d'eux ?

Moi- Nos baguettes se sont transformées en la dague de Serpentard pour moi et en l'épée de Gryffondor pour Potter. Quand on les a tué nos armes sont revenues des baguettes.

Caroline- Tu as toucher la dague de Serpentard. La chance.

Moi - Deviner quoi ?

Noéline - On sait pas dit nous.

Moi- JE SORS AVEC GAUTHIER.

Nous crions de joie toutes les trois.

Devant le train, j'embrassais Gauthier car il allai faire le voyage avec ses potes et moi avec Caroline et Noéline.

* * *

Chaque année, on fête le nouvelle an avec des amis de la famille. L'année passée, la fête avait eu lieu chez les Malefoy. Et qui ils avaient invité en plus ? Les Potter ! Et avec qui ma mère a sympathisé? Avec les Potter évidement, et elle veut les les invité chez nous comme c'est notre tour. J'avais réussis à faire invité les faux jumeaux Balwe, Noéline et Caroline. Malheureusement Gauthier passait son nouvelle an France dans sa famille.

On avait passée Noël chez mamie Cissy, ma grand mère maternel. Mon parrain, ma tante et ma cuisine étaient aussi venus. J'avais une nouvelle robe de mamie Cissy, c'est une robe bustier rose pale qui arrive un peu au dessus des genoux. Mes grands-parents paternels m'avaient offert les chaussure et le sac qui allaient avec la robe. Ma tante et mon parrain m'offrirent des livres. Ma marraine et mon oncle 5 paires de boucles d'oreilles. Gauthier m'envoya une mini tour Eiffel et une boule de neige avec à l'intérieur un mini Poudlard. Je reçus des sucreries en toujours genre de mes amies. J'avais aussi eu un bracelet en serpent d'un inconnu.

Aujourd'hui, on est le 31 décembre. Les elfes de maison terminaient le repas. Je terminais de coiffer ma petite soeur qui portait une robe verte avec une fine ceinture couleur argent et des chaussures à talons argentées eux aussi. Je portais la robe rose pâle que j'avais reçu avec les chaussures à talons à sortie. J'avais fait une demi queue pour moi et un chignon haut un peu relâcher à ma soeur. Après, je descends à l'entrée. C'est moi qui devait accueillir les invités et les elfes les débarrasseraient.

Noéline, Caroline, Victoria, Max, Emmanuella et Noémie arrivèrent après les Nott et les Henderson. Quand ils sont arrivés ils m'ont montré qui avait tous leur bracelet avec un mot que je leur avais fait pour noël. Caroline portait une robe noir longue jusq'aux genoux. Noéline avait mis robe bleu foncé bustier jusqu'a la mi-cuisse. Noémie était vêtu d'une longue robe bleu turquoise. Victoria portait une longue robe violette. Emmanuelle avait une robe rose fushia. Max était vétu en costard noir avec une cravate à sorti. Depuis le début des vacances, Max sortait avec Caroline. Il n'était pas encore au courant que Caroline était une louve-garou depuis c'est 7 ans. Elle jouait à cache cache dans les bois avec sa voisine. Et tout à coup, un loup lui a sautai dessus et lui a mordu l'épaule droite.

Quand tout les invités étaient arriver, nous sommes passé à table. Après le repas, Je montai dans ma chambre pour changer de chaussure car elle me faisait mal. Dans ma chambre, je tombai sur Potter qui regarder mes photos qui date de ma petite enfance. Je m'exclamai:

- Hum, Hum. TU FAIS QUOI DANS MA CHAMBRE !

- Ah c'est toi Zabini. Je suis allé au toilette et puis je suis passé devant ta porte qui était entre ouverte. Alors je suis rentrer pour voir. m'expliqua Potter

- Mais ne te gène pas surtout. Et test mon lit s'il tu veux, dis-je ironiquement

- Je l'ai déjà essayer en rentrant, répond Potter

- SORT DE MA CHAMBRE, lui criais-je.

- Du calme Zabini, ricana Potter

Il sorti en rigolant, fier de m'avoir mis en colère. J'enlevai mes talons et mis des ballerines à la place. Quand j'arrive dans la salle de fête, ils dansaient un slow. Max et Caro s'embrassaient en valsant. Ma soeur dansait avec le frère Potter. Je vois au loin Axel roulait une pelle à Noéline, elle doit être contente. Je me dirigeai vers ma mère qui parlait avec Harry Potter et sa femme Ginny Potter. Mme Potter était vêtu d'une magnifique longue robe rouge. Son mari portait un magnifique costume noir avec cravate à sorti avec la robe de sa femme. En me voyant arrivait, ma mère dit:

- Harry , Ginny, vous vous souvenez de Jastania, l'ainée de nos trois enfants.

- Mais bien sur, notre James n'arrête pas de parler d'elle, révella Ginny.

- Boujour Mr et Mme Potter, votre James doit surement vous dire que c'est de moi si il a des heures de retenues. dis-je poliment

- En effet, et je comprends pas comment c'est possible. Vous semblez être une charmante jeune fille . me complimenta le survivant

- Merci. Le problème avec votre fils, c'est qu'il nous déteste,nous les Serpentards. Et comme je me laisse pas faire, je me défends et après on a des retenus pour ça. expliquais-je.

- Je vais aller le voir et je lui demanderai d'arrêter. dis l'homme à la cicatrices en se dirigent vers on fils ainé.

Les deux mères continuèrent de parler et je participe un peu à leur conversation. Vers la fin de la musique, Mr Potter poussa son fils en m direction. Je voit Potter regardais son père qui lui faisait un regard d'encouragement. Il avança vers nous. Quand la musique changea , il arriva et me demanda:

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

- Mais bien sur qu'elle accepte, dit ma mère en me poussant vers lui.

Il m'entraina sur la piste. Il mis ses mains sur mes hanches. Et je mis mes mains sur ses épaules. Au plein milieu de la danse, il m'interrogea:

- Pourquoi tu as dit ça à mon père ?

- Dire quoi Potter? lui demandais-je avec un sourire

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! répond-t-il le plus calmement possible pour lui.

- Ah de ça! Je n'est dis que la vérité. dis-je.

Je remarquais que tous le monde regardais au dessus de nos têtes. Nous relevons la tête et nous vîmes du gui. Je reculais d'un pas mais Potter me tira vers lui et m'embrassa. J'entendis des "oooooooh" et des "aaaaaaaah". Après quelques secondes, je recule et tire Potter vers le couloir. Je m'énervais :

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- Ben le gui. répondit-il simplement

- Tu n'était pas obliger de m'embrasser. dis-je

- Ben si le gui.

- Quoi le gui ? demandais-je

- Tu connais pas le gui ?

- Ben si je sais qu'il faut embrasser la personne.. C'est moldu et débile aussi.

- C'était pas du gui !

- Mais oui ! C'était du muguet alors. répondis-je ironiquement

- Non c'était du gui sorcier. m'informe Potter

- Et c'est quoi du gui sorcier ? lui demandais-je

- Ben la fleur libère son pollen sur la personne la plus près donc moi. Je suis plus grand donc plus près de la plante que toi. Et le pollen obligue à embrasser la personne du sexe opposer le plus près donc toi.

-Comme si j'aurai voulu t'embrassait.

- On est d'accord sur ce point. Dit-il

- on devrait y retourné avant qu'il s imagine des choses.

Nous rentrons dans la salle et tout le monde criait" bonne année'' '' Bonne année 2015'' '' Bonne année des lunes rouges". Je demandai a mon père c'est quoi les lunes rouges. Il me répondit:  
- une semaine par mois. Il y aura une pleine lune rouge. Les personnes mordu par un loup garou ne se transformera pas. Il pareil que les loups sont plus dangereux pendant cette période.  
J'échange un regard inquiet avec Noéline et Caroline.

Mon parrain nous demanda nos résolution pour cette année. Potter devait dire la sienne avant moi:  
- Je pense que je vais être plus sympathique avec Zabi... Jastania.  
- Bonne idée Pot... James,on aura moins d'heure de retenu. Moi je vais essayer de remonter mes notes en histoire. répondis-je.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Potter

- Tu as un problème Pot... James ? lui demandais-je

- Non, non , rien

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 7. Mon plus long chapitre pour l'instant. Dans le chapitre 8, ils retourneront à Poudlard.

Des rewiews me ferait très plaisir !


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

Le lendemain de notre retour à Poudlard, je me dirigeai calmement vers la grande salle. Quand j'entrais, je vis Angélique sur les genoux de Mylse et Lola occupait d'embrasser Odsy. Je commence à me diriger vers la table des rouges et ors. Arriver à leur hauteur, j'explosais:  
- Que fais tu ici, à leur table.

- Ben je suis à ma table, répond posément Lola.

- Pas toi Henderson, je parlais à Nott. repliquais- je

- Je fais se que je veux et depuis quand tu nous appelles par nos noms. demanda-t-elle

- Depuis que vous sortez avec des Gryffondors et des sangs de bour...

Je ne peux même pas terminer ma phrase que ''Nott'' me saute dessus. Elle me tire les cheveux et me griffe. Quand j'ai la possibilité, je lui donne une grosse gifle. Elle recule vers Mylse. Je me relève péniblement et Potter me tire vers la sorti. Quand on fut sorti Potter s'énerva sur moi:  
- T'es folle, pourquoi t'as fait ça !

- Non j'essayais de lui faire ouvrir ses yeux. Je pensais que tu pourrais comprendre. Me défendis-je

- Tu veux pas le bonheur de ton amie? me demande Potter- Si mais pas avec un de tes toutous. répliquais-je

- Les appelle pas comme ça. C'est mes amis pas des chien. On t'a rien fait.

- Vous m'avez rien fait ! Vous m'embêter depuis quatre ans. lui rappelais- je.

- Mais c'est toi qui a commencer. En me faisant léviter par la cheville dans le parc devant toute l'école ou presque. Moi qui pensais que tu étais gentille , je m était complètement trompé sur ton compte.

- Non c'est toi qui a commencer en me faisant un croche pied en potion je me suis renverser de la potion agrandissement sur mon visage.

- Je t'ai jamais fait de croche pied.

- Si c'est Wesley qui me l'a dit... Je suis trop bette c'était lui.

- Si je comprend bien on se déteste à cause d un malentendu.

- Oui mais on sera pas ami pour autant.

- on est d accord. Mais on n'est plus ennemi.

- Oui. Tu diras à Nott et à Henderson que c est pas la peine de venir me parler tant quelles sont avec tes '' amis''.Bye.

- Tu vas où ?

- À l'infirmerie, elle m'a bien défigurer. J en suis sûre.

- Juste un peu. m'assure t il.

Pour une fois Mme Poken ne me demande pas comment je m étais fais ça. Elle me rendit mon beau visage en quelque minutes. En sortant de l' infirmerie, je vis Vanessa et Léa de Serdaigle. J eu une idée génial. Je les rattrapa et leur demande de me suivre. Arriver dans un endroit tranquille , je leur demande:

- vous trouver pas ça honteux de tricher pour des interrogation, vous, des Serdaigles.

- Comment tu sais. m'interroge Léa.

- J'ai vu vos copions. Mais je vais être gentille. Je dirai rien si vous me rendais un service.

- Quel service ? me questionna Vanessa.

- Vous connaissez Matthieu Mylse et Luka Odsy de Gryffondor. Ils ont cours de divination après le dé leur cours est fini ils attendent leur copine au troisième étage. Vous devez les embrasser devant leurs copine.  
leur expliquais-je.

- Quoi t'es folle. me répondit Léa

- Si vous le faites pas je le dirais à Me Donnay. À vous de choisir.  
Elle finirent par accepter.

* * *

Quand on termina notre cour d'arimantie, Nott et Henderson sortirent précipitamment de la salle de classe. Je les suivis de loin. Elles s'arrêtèrent nettes en voyant leurs copains les trompaient. Je parti discrètement au cour de potion. Les deux garçons arrivèrent en retard au cours. Ils avaient tous les deux une joue rouge. Aucune trace des deux fille de toute la journée.

Enfin au dîner, elles arrivent vers la table des serpents, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Elles courent dans mes bras commence à pleurer. Malgré leurs sanglots, je comprends :  
- Les sales c**s, ils ont osé dire quelles les avaient embrassé par surprise.  
Je me sentais mal de leur faire ça mais c'est pour leur bien.

Après le dîner, Caroline et moi donnons RDV a Noéline dans la salle sur demande. Quand elle arriva, je commençais par parler:

- On doit parler de Weasley et toi.

- En faite, on sort ensemble. nous apprit-elle

- Quoi! dit Caroline

- Ben depuis le nouvelle an, tu le ne savais pas ? demanda Noéline

- Non! Pourquoi tu dis rien Tania. me questionna Caroline

- Je le savais, je les ai vu se rouler des pelles. lui avouais-je

- Et tu dis rien ? demande Caroline

- Tu dois pas sortir avec un cousin à Potter.

- Mais c'est un sang pure. se défendit Noéline

- Mais c'est le cousin de Potter avant tout. dis-je

Noéline ne répondit rien et regarda sa montre. Elle s'exclama:

- Caroline, la lune se lêve dans 10min.

Nous sortons de la salle et nous courrons jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdit. Caroline avança seule dans la forêt. Noéline et moi retournons dans notre salle commun et nous allons nous coucher.

Le lendemain je suis la première lever. Je pars dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Je vis Liv foncer sur moi et se pose sur mon bras. Je retire mon courrier et trouve l gazette des sorciers. Je reste choquai devant la première page.

**_Meurtre par un Loup Garou à Préaulard_**

_Tard dans la nuit, un homme s'est fait attaquer par un monstrueux loup garou. Il a été retrouver près du café " Les trois balais". Il a été retrouver se matin. Harry Potter, le chef des aurores, nous dit que la victime c'est fait agreser au alentour de 23h. Les medicomages essayaient de retrouver l'identité de la malheureuse victime. Heureusement pour nous la victime ne se transformera pas grace à la lune rouge qui sera là toute la semaine. Harry Potter vous conseille de rester chez vous le soir, de ne pas faire des escapade nocture._

_Votre journaliste préféré,Cho Chang_


	10. Chapter 9

Voici le Chapitre 9 c'est un petit chapitre mais le 10 est beaucoup beaucoup plus grand

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**Besoin d'aide pour aller dans la **_**_réserve_**

Quand Caroline arriva, je lui montrais l'article. Elle commence à paniquer, je lui donne un gifle pour lui remettre les idée en place. Elle me dit:

- Mon dieu, j'ai tué quelqu'un.

- C'est peut-être pas toi, mais il faut fabriquer la potion tue-loup pour que tu puisses te contrôler.

- ça risque pas de me tuer.

- Non. Le nom vient d'un plante qu'il y a dans la potion. Le problème c'est qu'il faut la prendre une semaine en avance donc la potion est pour le mois prochain. Autre problème, je suis pas la meilleur en potion. Les meilleures sont Noéline et Victoria.

- On doit demander à Noéline. On peut pas ajouter Victoria au secret.

- On doit d'abord aller chercher la recette.

- Le problème le livre est dans la réserve et il faut être en 7ème année ou avoir l'autorisation d'un professeur.

- Je sais comment m'occupe de la recette, toi de Noéline.

Je sortis de la Grande Salle et j'attendis Potter. Quand il arriva avec sa clic, je l'intersecte. Je l'emmène plus loin. Je lui demande :

- Tu trouves pas que les capes d'invisibilité sont pratiquais?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? m'interroge Potter.

- Elles sont aussi très rare, n'est ce pas? continuais-je en ignorant sa question.

- Oui je sais.

- Ce que je sais c'est que ton père en a eu une quand il était à Poudlard.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- C'est mon parrain qui me la dit. Et je suis sûre que c'est toi qui a cette cape maintenant

- Hein mais pas du tout.

- Tu mens vraiment mal. J'en ai besoin s'il te plait prête la moi.

- Besoin pourquoi ?

- C'est pas tes affaires !

- Alors pas de cape.

- La plupart des crédits

- Je te la prête je viens avec toi.

- J'ai pas le choix. Ce soir, à 22h30, je t'attendrais devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

- D'accord.

Il repartis vers la grande salle et moi je vais dans ma salle commune.

* * *

22h15, je sors de la salle commune et me dirige vers les rouges et ors. J'arrive 5 minutes à l'avance. Quand il sorti du tableau , nous partons direction de la bibliothèque. Arriver à proximité de la bibliothèque, nous nous cachons sous la cape. Nous avons et rentrons dans la réserve. Après plusieurs minutes, je trouve le livre et je commence à copier la recette. J'étais à la moitié quand nous entendîmes des pas qui se rapproche. On commence à voir de la lumière. Potter me chuchota:

- C'est Rusard,on doit partir.

- J'ai pas fini, mais tu peux partir c'est pas grave.

Je continuer à recopier tandis que Potter mis sa cape. Les pas étaient très proche maintenant. Il était trop tard pour fuir mais je peux encore ranger le livre. Je remis le bouquin à sa place et range la recette dans ma poche. Je me retourne et vis Rusard. Il dis :

- Tiens tiens , que faites-vous ici Miss Zabini.

- Des recherches scolaires Mr Rusard

- Vous pouvez me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau.

Je lui suivis jusqu'au local qu'il lui servait de bureau. Il chercha dans ses caisses mon dossier. Il sorti un gros dossier qu doit surement contenir plus de 100 pages. Je lui fit remarquais:

- ça faissait longtemps qu'on c'était pas vu Mr. Un record pour moi.

- N'essayer pas de me distraire.

- Jamais je le ferai. Sinon j'ai combien de pages dans mon dossier ?

- 112

- C'est quoi le pire élèves que vous avez eu.

- Les jumeaux Weasley suivit de près par Sirius Black et James Potter.

- J'imagine que je leur arrive pas à la cheville.

- Si vous continuer vous risquer de les rattraper.

Je regarde ce bureau où j'ai passé beaucoup de mon temps. Mon regard est attiré vers un tiroir mal fermé. Pourtant il est habituellement fermer. Le tiroir des objets dangereux. Je fus réveillé de mon obsession de ce tiroir avec un bruit de métal écrasant au sol. Rusard se lève et se dirige vers la porte:

- Ne bouger pas Miss Zabini.

Et il parti en courant. J'ouvris le tiroir et je vis un collier. je me dis " ça peut pas être dangereux,c'est qu'un collier" et le prit. Je me tourne vers la porte et voit devant embrasure Potter. Il me demande:

- On dit merci qui ?

- Merci Potter

- Mon prénom est James.

- Merci James. On peut partir avant qu'il revient.

Il me raccompagna devant ma salle commun. Avant qu'il parte je lui demande:

- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé du bureau de Rusard.

- Je me sentais coupable. Et j'étais jaloux que tu es une page en plus que moi. Alors je suis venu.

- Merci James et bonne nuit.

* * *

Voici les ingrédients de la potion:

- trois feuilles de tue loup (à manipuler avec précautions)  
- une racine de Mandragore  
- poils et sang de loup  
- bouquet d'absinthe  
- deux fleurs de Passiflore  
- liqueur de Millepertuis (incolore)

Il reste plus qu'a les trouver.


	11. Chapter 10

Je pense que le chapitre 10 gagne le prix du chapitre le plus long. J'aurais pu le divisé mais non je le préfère ainsi.

**Cecile fleur de rose:** _tu vas être contente ça va être la fin de Jastania/Gauthier_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10:**_

_**La Saint Valentin, un anniversaire dans les larmes et un bal**_

Aujourd'hui c'est le 14 février, le jour de la Saint Valentin. En me levant, ce matin, je vois une boite avec des troues sur le couvercle. J'enlève le couvercle. Je vois un mot et un chaton. Je pris ce mignon chaton qui est tout noir sauf près de sa cuisse droite où il y a une tache blanche. Je pris le mot:

_Voici pour une fille que j'aime un chaton tout mignon. J'espère que ce petit mâle te plaira._

_Joyeuse Saint Valentin,_

_De quelqu'un qui t'aime_

-Je vais t'appeler Valentin. Mais tu dois rester ici je viendrai à midi.

Je me lève et m'habille. Je descends vers la Grande Salle et voit Gauthier avec un bouquet de rose et un cadeau. Je cours vers lui et l'embrasse. Après notre baisé passionné, il me donne le cadeau que j'ouvris de suite. Je vois un médaillon en coeur. Je l'ouvre et je tombe sur une photo de Gauthier et moi main dans la main. Il me tend ensuite le bouquet. Je sort de ma poche un petit paquet et lui donne. Il l'ouvrit et regarde la montre que je lui ai offert. Il m'embrasse. Je le remercie:

- Merci pour le médaillon, les fleur et le chaton.

- Le chaton ? Quel chaton ?

- C'était pas de toi.

- Quelqu'un t'a offert un chaton. Qui ?

- Je sais pas. Allons déjeuner.

Je lui donne un dernier baisé puis je me dirige vers ma table. Noéline me montre le bracelet que Weasley lui a offert. Caroline n'arrêtais pas de répeter que Maxime ne lui avait rien offert. Je vois Angélique pleurer dans son coin. Je pense que je devrais lui dire que c'est de ma faute. Je m'assis près d'elle bien décider à lui dire la vérité ou presque:

- Cestmafautesituasrompuavecmylseetpareilpourlolajevoulaispasquevoussoyeravecdesgryffondors

- Quoi

- Cest ma faute si tu as rompu avec Mylse et pareil pour Lola je voulais pas que vous soyer avec des Gryffondors

- Ils nous disaient la vérité depuis le début et RRRR. Je vais te tué JASTANIA ZABINI.

Elle se jeta sur moi et commence à me tirer les cheveux. Heureusement pour moi, Noéline et Caroline l'attrapèrent et l'empechèrent de me faire du mal. Moi je me sauve hors de la grande salle. J'aurais pas du le dire aujourd'hui mais au moins c'est fait

Lola et Angel avaient séché tout comme Mylse et Odsy. Au dinée, ils rentraient main dans la main. Ils se dirigeait vers la table des lions. Après le repas, je me sauve dans mon doctoire. Je parlais de la potion avec Noéline et Caroline quand quelqu'un tocqua. J'ouvre la porte et je vois Max en costume.

- Tu peux dire à Caroline devenir.

- Ok 2 min.

Je lui ferme la porte au nez. Je cours vers les filles. Je dis à Caroline de se changer. Grace à quelques sorts, Caroline était dans une magnifique robe rouge avec un chignon haut mais un peu laché. Je la posa vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et Max resta scocher sur place. Il lui tendit un bouquet de roses rouges et ils partirent mains dans la main. Noéline et moi continuons notre conversation sur la potion tout en mangeant des pommes d'amour.

Quand Caroline revient, elle est toute rouge. On arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions. Elle nous raconte comment Max avait organisé un diné dans la salle sur demande.

* * *

Malheureusement la potion n'a eut aucun effet sur elle. Elle a tué 3 personnes cette semaine

Le cours d'étude sur les moldus parlait du Carnaval. C'est une fête où les personnes portent des costumes en tout genre. Notre professeur a demandé à la directrice si on pouvait faire un bal costumé pour le Carnaval. Il aura lieu la semaine prochaine , le 28 février. J'ai accepté de m'habiller raccord avec avec Victoria, Noémie et Emmanuella.

Au cours de soin aux créatures magiques, des feux d'artifice ont écrit : _ Noéline tu veux bien être ma cavalière ?_

Elle lui avait sautais dans les bras et lui dit OUI. Mais Weasley écopa d'une heure de retenue.

Au repas, la chouette de Gauthier vient m'apportait une lettre:

_Ma belle et douce Tania,_

_Veux- tu m'accompagner au bal._

_Gauthier_

Je lui revoie sa chouette avec un simple mot OUI avec un bisou.

Dans la chambre, Caroline trouva une boite de chocolat où il est ecrit une lettre sur chaque chocolat. On sait lire:_ Veux-tu aller au bal avec moi. _

Elle lui renvoit avec ma chouette 3 chocolats: _O U I_

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est le 25 février, le jour de mon anniversaire. En me réveillant,je sens Valentin coller contre moi. Il se frotte contre mon bras puis saute du  
lit pour aller boire. Je vois personne dans la chambre. Je me lève et trouve une pile de cadeau au pied de mon lit. Je commence à les déballer. Mes parents m'ont offert un appareil photo moldu. Mon frère et ma soeur m'ont envoyé un cadre en argent avec une photo de nous trois à Noël. Ma marraine et mon oncle m'ont donné un pc portable moldu( oui oublions les préjuger contre les moldus) . Mon parrain et ma tante ont choisi les derniers livres sorti en librairie. Victoria a modifié un journal intime si quelqu'un essaye de l'ouvrir sa main se brule. Emmanuella et Noémie se sont cotisé pour m'acheter un colier avec une perle de lune. Max, Noéline et Caroline ont ensorceler une carte pour quelle lance des feux d'artifices qui écrivent: **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE TANIA ! **Il reste plus qu'un paquet. Je l'ouvre et trouve quatre bracelets attachaient ensembles. Chaque bracelet est des couleurs d'une maison de Poudlard. Je trouve un bout de parchemin au fond de la boite:

_Aussi rusée qu'une serpentard_

_Aussi intelligente qu'une serdaigle_

_Aussi travailleuse qu'une poufsouffle_

_Aussi courageuse qu'une gryffondor_

_Aussi jolie etdangeureuse qu'une rose_

_ de quelqu'un qui t'aime_

Je mis le bracelet à mon poignet. Je m'habille puis descend dans la Grande salle. Je vais directement m'asseoir à ma table et remercie Max, Noéline et Caroline pour leur carte. Tous mes camarades de Serpentard me souhaitent un bon anniversaire. Je regarde dans la direction de Gauthier, il me fait un sourire. Après le petit-déjeuner, je le retrouve devant la sorti. Il me tire vers lui et m'embrasse Nous nous dirigeons main dans la main jusqu'aux cachots pour le cours de potion nous allons. Pour mon anniversaire, il m'a donné rendez vous à 8h devant la grande salle pour m'offrir mon cadeau.

La journée passa assez vite. Je venais de terminer mon devoir à la bibliothéque et je descends en bas pour aller dans le parc. Je passe par un couloir habituellement dessert pour aller plus vite. J'entends des personne s'embrasser. j'essaye de passer vite fait devant eux mais je m'arrête et les regarder. Je reconnais ses cheveux ses cheveux brun entre mille. Je m'exlame:

- Gauthier mais qu'es que tu fais ?

- Ah euh ... Salut Tania

- Non mais je rêve

- Je peux tout t'expliquer

- Non ça me parait un peu plus claire. Nous deux c'est fini.

- Non dit pas ça c'est elle qui m'as embrassé pas l'inverse.

- Tu avais vraiment l'air de te débattre ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

J'arrache le médaillon de mon cou et le jette à terre. Je détourne les talons et il me retient par le poignet. Je me retourne et le gifle. Il mit par reflex sa main sur sa joue. Et je pars en courant vers mon doctoire. Je me couche sous mes draps et pleure à chaudes larmes toute la fin d'après midi. J'ai même loupé le repas. Quand j'entendis des personnes rentraient, je reconnus directement les voix de Caroline et Noéline. Je sentis une main enleve la couette. Noéline me dit :

- Mais pourquoi tu pleure ? C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui et tu étais introuvable.

- Gauthier, Gauthier m'a trompé. repondis-je en sanglotant

- Quel idiot trompé une fille comme toi. je vais aller lui refaire le portrait.m'assure Caroline

- Reste ici, on reviens dans 10 minutes max. dit Noéline

Elles se précipitérent en bas. Je les entends crier: La fête est annulé. Je souris un peu. Elles avaient prévu une fête pour moi. Après 10 minutes, je les vois rentrer avec trois pots de glaces et des dvds en mains. Elles s'assient et prennent mon pc. Caroline me tends la glace au chocolat et une cuillière. Je les remercie

- Merci

- Mais c'est normal, me repondis Caroline

- Non je veux dire merci pour tout. Pour être toujours là pour moi, pour la fête.

- La fête ? Quel fête ? me demanda Noéline

- Je vous ai entendu crier quelle était annuler. Mais merci quand même !

- De rien. J'ai réussi à convaicre Mélanie de 6 ème de prêter ses dvds quelle regarde avec ses amies en cas de ruptures.

Je mis le premier films dans l'ordinateur. J'ai vraiment de la chance de les avoir. Après plusieurs films, nous nous endormons profondément

* * *

J'étais avec Victoria, Emmanuella et Noémie nous ajustions nos ailes et nos coiffures. Oui nos ailes. Nous sommes déguisé en fée pour le bal. Nos robes nous arrivent au dessus des genoux avec des ballerines à sorti. Emmanuella était en rouge, Victoira portait du bleu, Noémie en jaune et moi j'étais habillée en vert. On avait acheter des ailes moldus et on leur a jeté un sort pour quelles bougent un peu. Em' y allait avec un un garçon de Poufsouflle. Noémie accompagnait un Gryffondor. Victoria était la cavalière du meilleur ami de son frêre: John. Les garçons devait les attendre en haut des escaliers. L'heure approchez à grand pas. Je propose à mes amies de déja descendre que je les retrouverai dans la grande salle. Quand elles furent parties, j'attendis un peu puis parti à mon tour mais fit le grand tour pour pas passer par les escaliers. J'arrive devant la grande salle et tout le monde est déjà rentré. Je vois Caroline et Noéline avec Max et Weasley. Caroline et Max sont en diables tndis que Noéline et Weasley sont en anges.

Je me sens observer. Je regarde autour de moi et vois Gauthier me fixer. Il tient la fille avec qui il m'a trompé par la taille. Ils étaits deguisés en prince et princesse. Je lui jette un regard degouté et me dirige vers la sortie quand quelqu'un me retient par le poignet. Je me retourne et reconnais Victoria. Elle me demande :

- Tu vas où comme ça Tania ?

- Je vais prendre l'air. Il fait trop chaud. répondis-je.

- Reviens vite ! Je suis sûre que de nombreux garçons voudraient t'inviter à danser.

- Mais oui ! Juste 2 minutes, assurais-je

Je partis en directement dehors et m'assis sur un banc. Je sens des larmes couler doucment sur mon visage. J'entends un morceau bois se cassais. Je me retourne directement. Et vois juste à quelques pas de moi un garçon déguisais en Zorro. Il se rapproche et se met à côté de moi. Il séche une de mes larmes et me questionne:

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Une si jolie fille ne devrais pas pleurer.

- Pour rien, dis en séchant le reste de mes larmes.

- Je pensais que mon cadeau t'aurais réconforter.

- Ton cadeau ?

- Oui le chaton.

- C'était toi ? Pareil pour le bracelet à mon anniversaire ?

- Oui et aussi à Noël.

- Mais qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Zorro voyons ?

- Non sérieusement, qui es-tu ?

- Laisse faire le temps. Tu le découvriras bientôt. Je dois y aller mais avant ...

Il me tire vers lui et dépose ses lèvres tièdes sur les miennes. Notre baisée avait un léger gout salé surement à cause de mes larmes qui avaient coulé plutôt. Je mis mes mains derrière son cou et défait son masque. Je rompit le baisée et regarde la personne en face de moi. Je m'exclama:

- James !

Il se retourne et part sans me dire quoi que se soit. Après mettre pinçais plusieurs fois, je retourne à mon tours dans la grande salle. Victoiria vient à ma rencontre :

- Tu étais où ? Le bal est bientôt fini.

- Ah ... Euh désolé. J'ai perdu le fil du temps. m'excusais-je

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. J'ai presque terminé le prochain. Si vous voyez encore des fautes( désolé je suis pas parfaite , loin de là même) envoyer moi un msg en privée.

bisou sucré 3 !


	12. Chapter 11

Cecile fleur de rose voilà la suite

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Progression pour être Animagus**

Le bal avait eut il y a un mois. Nous sommes maintenant en fin mars. J'étais entrain de lire le nouvelle article sur les attaques tout en déjeunant:

**_Que va-t-il se passé cette semaine ?_**

_En deux mois, il eut 7 victimes du monstrueux loup-garou, mais qui est-il ? Pourquoi s'attaquait à Pré-au-lard à la place de rester dans la forêt interdite ? Comment faire pour attraper ce loup avant qu'il tue encore plus de personnes. J'ai encore eut la chance d'interroger Harry Potter sur ses nombreuses attaques. Quand je lui ai demandé se qu'il allait faire contre ce loup garou, il m'a répondu que nous n'étions pas les victimes mais la personne qui se transforment . Il nous conseille toujours de bien rester chez soit la nuit levé._

_Votre journaliste préférée, Cho Chang_

Je relève les yeux de la gazette et me tourne vers Caroline et Noéline. Je leur chuchote:

- Qu'est qu'on fais maintenant ? La potion tue loup n'as pas fonctionné

- C'est pas ma faute j'ai suivi les consignes, assure Noéline, c'est surement à cause de la lune rouge que ça n'a pas fonctionné.

- Mais on te crois No' mais je fais quoi pour ce soir ? nous questionna Caroline.

- On pourrais t'attacher à un arbre ? propose Noéline

- Mais non ça va lui faire mal. Caro tu devrais aller encore plus loin. conseillais-je

- Oui bonne idée.

à la fin de notre conversation un hiboux se pose devant moi. Je me retourne vers James et l'interroge du regard. Il me dévisage. Je prit la lettre et l'ouvrit.

Réunions ce soir pour voir les progression, 22h, Salle sur demande

-Em'

Je la regarde et acquisse. Après avoir manger mon croissant, je me sors de la salle. Je suis à peine dehors que quelqu'un me retient par le poignet. Je me retourne et me retrouve devant James. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de me parler ce mois-ci mais j'ai toujours sur l'éviter. Mais cette fois-ci, je devais faire face à lui cette fois.

- Pourquoi tu m'évites ? me demande James

- Je t'évite pas voyons, le contre dis-je, je suis juste très occupée.

Je lui mentais pas. J'ai mes entrainement de quiddicht, mes réunions avec les filles pour nos transformation d'animagus, mes devoirs, lire mes livres, essayer de redevenir amie avec Angel et Lola.

- On peut parler maintenant ?

- Non je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour le devoir d'histoire.

- Je viens avec toi, je dois aussi le faire.

Nous allons à deux là-bas. Je me dirige vers les rayons et essaye de le semer mais il me suit à la trace. Quand je pris un livre, je fis tomber sans faire exprès un autre livre juste à côté. James se penche et le ramasse. Sa manche s'est relevée et je vois quelque chose. Je prend son bras et regarde. Je vois le tatouage d'un loup. Je m'exclame:

- Tu es un animagus ?

- Pas besoin de le dire haut et fort. Je sens que toi aussi.

Je lui montre mon poignet. Il touche délicatement mon tatouage:

- Un renard, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Aussi rusée que tu es.

Je dégage mon bras et pris plusieurs livres. Je vais m'asseoir à une table libre et James prit place en face de moi. J'ouvre mon livre et commence à lire. James n'arrêtais pas de parler:

- S'il te plait je voudrais vraiment qu'on discute sur ce qui c'est passé au bal.

Je réponds pas et continue ma lecture. Il perd patience et ferme mon livre. Je laisse échapper:

- Et ...

- On peut parler

- Tu veux parler. Parler de ses quatre dernières années où tu m'as embêtée, insultée et maintenant tu m'envois des cadeaux sans dire de qui sait. Ou peut être du bal, où tu t'es déguisé et que tu m'ais volé un baisé. Si j'avais pas enlevé ton masque,tu me l'aurais dit ?

Je me lève et fais tomber la chaise. Je ramasse mon sac et part folle de rage. J'entends les pas de James derrière moi. Il m'arrête et me pousse contre le mur. Il me déclare:

- J'ai fait tout ça parce que je t'aime. Depuis notre premier trajet avec le Poudlard express, quand je t'ai percuté. J'ai directe flashé sur toi. Et puis on a commencé à se disputer mais je n'ai jamais arrêté de t'aimer. Lorsqu'on a apprit qu'on se disputait pour rien et j'ai cru qu'il aurait un peu chance pour qu'on ce rapprocher. Mais tu as accepté sortir avec Gauthier. Je t'ai envoyé des cadeaux pour les fêtes mais anonymement car je savais que tu allais les jeter si tu savais qu'il venait de moi. Et j avais peur que tu me rejetterais. Au bal, dès que tu es sorti je t'ai suivi de loin. Après que tu es commencé à pleurer, je n'ai pas pu m'empêche de venir. J'ai pas pu résister de t'embrasser. Voilà tu sais tout.

- J'aurai jamais cru ça de toi James. Un gryffondor qui a peur. plaisantais-je

Il se penche et m'embrasse tendrement. Je sens son cœur s'emballer contre mon corps. J'ai comme des papillons dans le ventre. J'ai l'impression que cette instant durerait toujours mais je rompis le baisé en manque de souffle. James me propose:

- Tu veux être ma copine?

- Je dois y réfléchir. Je te dis quoi demain. lui soufflais-je à l'oreille.

Je me dégage de son emprise puis retourne à la bibliothèque journée passa assez vite. Quand j'ai déposé Caroline avec Noéline. Je me dirige vers la salle sur demande. Il manquait plus que moi. Em' commence a parlé :

- Avant de commencer la réunion, je voudrais vérifier quelque chose que l'on m'a raconté.

- Tu as aussi entendu dire ça? Demanda Victoria.

- Vous parlez de la rumeur sur Tania ? Moi aussi on m'en a parlé. assura Noémie.

- Quel rumeur ? les questionnais-je

- Celle qui dit que James et toi vous vous êtes embrassé dans un couloir près de la bibliothèque, m'expliqua Emmanuella.

- Qui raconte ça ? les interrogeais-je

- Tu ne le nies pas. Ça c'est vraiment passé. Tu as embrassé le beau James Potter. C'est Rose Weasley, une cousine de James qui la raconter à tout le monde. m'apprit Noémie.

- En faite c'est la troisième fois qu'il m'embrasse.

- Quoi ! S'exclamaient les trois filles en même temps.

- La première fois à la nouvelle année et la deuxième fois pendant le bal quand j'ai pris l'air. Mais on est là pour la réunion pas pour parler.

À la fin de la réunion, nous arrivons chacunes à utilisé l'ouïe, la vue et l'odorat de nos animaux en même temps. Nous nous souhaitons bonne nuit et tout le monde retourna dans son doctoire. Je mettais lever de bonne heure. Quand je suis arrivé dans la grande salle,elle était presque vide. Il y avait 2 élèves de Serdaigle, 5 de serpentard et des professeur. Mais petit à petit la salle se remplissait. Je me dirige vers la sortie mais Angélique et Lola me prirent à par à la sortie.

- Alors on sort avec un Gryffondor, demanda Lola, mais pas n'importe le quel. James Potter.

- Toi qui voulait pas qu'on sort avec ses amis, continua Angel, tu t'es pas gênée pour sortir avec lui.

- Je sors pas avec lui. C'est lui qui m'a embrassé deux fois.

- Deux fois ! Rose avait dit une fois. ricana Lola. Tu es une vrai cachottière Jastania.

Je me dégage et retourne dans le doctoire pour prendre mon sac. Je trouve sur mob lit un mot. Je m'assis et commence a lire :

_Serpentard ou Gryffondor_

_On a tous un cœur d'or_

_Pourquoi pas me laisser une chance_

_Fait moi confiance_

_On sera heureux_

_Vraiment amoureux_

_Je sais que tu as peur_

_Je serai ton protecteur_

_J'attends juste un mot magique_

_Et tout sera fantastique_

_James_

Je pris un papier et écris:

_Retrouve moi près du saule cogneur avant le cours de soin aux créatures magiques._

_J.Z_

Je donne le bout de parchemin a Liv puis elle s'envole. Je descendis jusqu'aux saule cogneur et m'assis devant. Je regarde ses petit pousses bouger doucement. Je sens l'herbe humide sous mes jambes. Je repense à James, à ses beau yeux verts émeraudes, ses cheveux noir légèrement ondulé sont devenu brun foncé avec le temps, à ses farces. Je sortis de mes pensés quand l'arbre commence à bouger. Je veux bouger mais je suis paralysée de peur. Je vois une branche foncé à toute vitesse sur moi. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir ça. Mais je ne sens pas la branche s'abattre sur moi je sens à la place deux bras me serrer contre un cors musclé. quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me retrouve devant James. Il me dit:

- Tu es folle. Pourquoi tu n'as pas bouger.

Je le sers dans mes bras et murmure :

- Merci. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- J'avais dit que je te protégerais. En faite c'est quoi ta réponse ? me demande James

Je me penche et l'embrasse.

- C'est un oui? me questionne-t-il

- non c'est un je veux bien essayer mais je promets rien.

* * *

à suivre... Le prochain chapitre est un match de quiddicht.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12**_

_**Serpentard contre Gryffondor**_

Ça fait trois semaines qu'on sort ensemble, James et nous nous disputons jamais ou presque.

Pour l'instant les Gryffondor sont en première place pour la coupe de quiddicht mais nous sommes juste derrière eux. Nous avions perdu le match contre serdaigle. Pas parce qu'il était plus fort mais parce que Alichia et David étaient en dispute. Mais aujourd'hui, on va gagner. Ils sont réconcilié et prêts à gagner tout comme le reste de l'équipe.

À onze moins vingt, les deux équipes sortent de la grande salle et se dirigent chacunes vers son vestiaire. Après avoir mis nos uniformes, Gabrielle Buyt nous fait son habituel discour d'encouragement. Après nous nous dirigeons vers le couloir qui nous amène dans le terrain, mais la capitaine me retient en arrière:

-Zabini. Tu dois attraper le vif d'or. Ne le laisse pas à ton copain Potter. Tu l'as toujours attraper contre lui et tu vas encore l'avoir aujourd'hui. C'est mon dernier match tout comme Beauyeux et Alchi. Tu es avec nous ?

-Bien sur, serpentard un jour serpentard toujours.

Elle me sourit et part rejoindre les autres. Je mis mon étoiles argentée sur mon épaule et vais près des autres. Nous attendions que les présentateurs nous annoncent.

Chaque maison a son présentateur. Lors d'un match, les présentateurs des maisons adverses commentent à les Gryffondor, la présentatrice est Armelle Nayo. Elle est en troisième. Armelle vénère les Potter: '' James est si beau nanangna Albus est si fort nananagnq'' vous voyez le présentatrice des Serpentard n'est nulle autre que Noéline Audissa, oui c'est bien mon amie Noéline.

J'entends la voix aiguë d'Armelle :

-Voilà les Gryffondors. En tête le capitaine et gardien Benjamin Thort suivit de près pars les trois pousuiveurs. Emmanuella Sonde, Matthieu Mylse et Albus Potter. Juste après les pousuiveurs , les batteurs Léo Micomp et Tristan Lest. Et à l'arrière, le talentueux James Potter.

Nous enfourchons nos balais et nous envolons. Nous rentrons dans le stade et Noéline commence à nous présenter:

- Voilà nos Serpentrard adoré. Nous avons les trois poursuiveurs en tête avec la fabuleuse capitaine au milieu Gabrielle Buyt. A sa droite, l'agile David Beauyeux et à sa gauche la divine Alichia Alchi. Derrière les poursuiveurs, les deux batteurs. Eddy Cracs Le musclé et le remarquable Maxime Balwe. Et à l'arrière, l'exemplaire gardienne de serpentard Célia Lips et impressionnante et formidable attrapeuse Jastania Zabini.

Nous nous posons au centre du terrain. Mr Flisqu, le professeur de vole demande aux capitaines de se serrer la main. Ils se la serrent puis se remettent à leur place. Les gardiens s'envolent vers leurs cerceaux et Mr Flisqu siffle dans son sifflet. Tous les joueurs donnent un coup de pied au sol et s'élèvent dans le ciel. Mr Flisqu libère les cognards et le vif d'or. Puis il lance le souafle, on entends les commentaires de Noéline et d'Armelle.

- Beauyeux s'empare du souafle et s'avance vers les buts des rouges et ors, commença Noéline.

- Mylse récupère le souafle et le passe à Sonde, coupa Nayo.

- Mais Buyt attrape le souafle et le donne à Alchi. Elle évite un cognart puis fait la passe à Beauyeux qui tire et MARQUE 10 point pour Serpentard. Les trois poursuiveurs sont sur la même longueur d'onde.

Tous les verts et argents crient fous de joies. Certains élèves brandirent des banderoles et des pancartes où on peut lire " SERPENTARD WINNEUR" " BUYT/ACHI/BEAUYEUX UN SUPER TRIO" " ZABINI BATTRA SON COPAIN" Et plein d'autres en tout genre

Je me concentre et cherche le vif d'or des yeux. Je vole un peu partout et jette des coup d'œil à James. Qui me sourit et ne vit pas le cognard foncé sur lui. Il l'évite de justesse. J'entendis Thort lui hurler dessus. Je lui fais un sourire désolé. Et me , j'entendis les gryffondors hurlaient de joie. Ils ont marqué. 10-10.

J'écoute les commentaires d'Armelle:

- Quel joli but ! Mais Beauyeux récupère la souafle. Il évite les cognards envoyer par Micomp et Lest. Il arrive vers les cerceaux, il tire. Thort renvoie le souafle avec un coup de balai. Oh non Alchi attrape le ballon et marque. 20-10 pour Serpentard. Mais qu'est qui t'arrive Thort.

Une lumière me tape dans l'oeil. Je cherche sa source et voit le vif d'or à ras du sol. Je pique vers le sol mais on m'envoie un cognart que j'évite mais quand je regarde près du sol. Je ne vois plus le vif d'or.

J'entendis Noéline:

- Dommage Zabini avait vu le vif d'or mais elle va l'avoir.

Après une heure de match, nous menons 90 à 70. J'avais vu au moins 5 fois le vif d'or mais quand je fonçais pour l'avoir on m'envoyait un cognart ou James me suit. Je dois trouver un technique pour réussir à l'avoir. Tout à coup, je vois le vif d'or près des cerceaux des gryffondor. Je pique vers le sol en espérant que James me suit. Et comme je le pensais James m'a suivit. Arrivé au sol, je remonte en chandelle et fonce vers les buts des lions. Je tends ma main droite et un cognard s'abat sur ma main. Je prends ma douleur sur moi et tendis à la place ma main gauche. Lorsque je referme ma main sur cette petite boule d'or, tous les serpentards rugissent de joie et se font des câlins. Je descends et vois ma main toute bleu. Toute l'équipe était sur le sol, nous attendions que Mr Filsqu nous apporte le trophée. IL la donne à notre capitaine qui la soulève. On prend une photo en souvenir. James viens me voir et me tire par la main. Il met ma main devant ses yeux et me dit:

- Viens je t'emène à l'infirmerie.

- Mais non ça va, lui assurais-je

- Ta main est bleu et elle commence à gonfler, me contre dit-il

- Je veux pas rater le début de la fête

- Ne discute pas on va à l'infirmerie. Une potion et tu seras comme neuf.

Je préviens l'équipe que j'arriverais en retard à la fête. James m'entraîne dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il avait raison, après une potion j'allais mieux. Il m'embrasse puis retourne chez les gryffondor. Je me dirige vers les cachot. Il y a Noéline et Caroline qui m'attendent dans un couloir.

- Ah ! Te voilà , on te cherchait. m'expliqua Noéline

- Il parait que quelques villageois de Pré-au-Lard veulent faire la chasse au loup donc moi. s'exclama Caroline

- Chut on est dans un couloir tout le monde peut nous ... commençais-je

J'entendis les pas d'une personne s'éloignant. Caroline, Noéline et moi échangions un regard. Nous courrons à l'origine du bruit. Caroline, la plus rapide de nous trois, rattrapa le fouineur où plutôt la fouineuse et la plaqua contre le mur. Victoria se retrouva coincer entre le mur et Carolie. Caroline l'interrogea:

- Qu'est que tu as entendu Balwe ?

- Je sais se que tu es ,Ultour. Un loup garou ! lui répondit la serdaigle

- Dit le seulement à une personne et tu ... commença à la menacer Caroline

- Je contais rien dire. coupa Victoria.

- Tu pourrais nous aider Vic, tu es la première de classe dans cassis toutes les matières. Tu serais d'une grande aide. suggérais-je**  
**

- J'accepte mais je dois vous aider en quoi. nous demande-t-elle

- Protéger le secret de Caroline, le problème pour le moment s'est que des personnes veulent chasser le loup.

- On trouvera une solution ensemble. souri Victoria.

à suivre

* * *

Ce chapitre n'est pas très important. Ce qu'il faut retenir c'est que Victoria est au courant du secret. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Le prochain chapitre est un chapitre spécial ! C'est le chapitre que j'aime le moins

bisou sucré 3


	14. Chapter 13

Voilà le chapitre 13 ! Je posterais le chapitre 14 cette semaine car je pars 10 jours et je voudrais terminer avant de partir. Je m'éloigne un peu là, bon chapitre 13

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**_

_**La chasse est ouverte**_

Il y avait un silence de mort régné dans l'infirmerie. En même temps, quatre élèves étaient morte ce soir. Nous aurions pu les sauver. Caroline allait se faire décapité au lever du soleil. Heureusement, Noéline n'avais rien de grave juste une bosse sur la tête. Elle était juste un peu choqué. Par contre, Noémie avait eu moins de chance tout comme Emmanuella, Maxime et Angélique.

Je pleurais dans les bras de James. Il faisait son possible pour me consoler mais rien n'a faire. Je reculais pour le regarder. Il avait du sang dans les cheveux car une pierre l'avait ouvert au dessus du front. Il tremblait de partout comme moi. Nous étions encore choquais de notre découverte. Noéline avait quelques égratignures sur les bras à cause des ronces. Elle se reposait et nous restions à ces côté toute en essayant d'oublier cette horrible soiré matin je sentais que ça allait être une atroce journée.

Flash Back

Tout commença ce matin au petit déjeuner. Plus précisément quand je reçus la gazette du jour.

_**La chasse au loup est déclarée. **_

_Les villageois ont décidé de partir cette nuit a la chasse au loup. Si il est attrapé, il sera attacher au milieu de la village. au lever du soleil, ils lui couperont la tête. Fait gaffe a toi méchant loup. Essaye de garder la tête. _

_V__otre journaliste préféré, Cho Chang_

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire cette fois? m'interrogea Caroline

-On va envoyer Victoria pour les raisonner.

Nous fixions toutes les trois notre amie de Serdaigle.

- En faite Joyeux anniversaire Caroline. nous nous exclamons Noéline et moi.

Nous lui tendîmes deux cadeau. Elle les ouvrit. Noéline lui a offert une photo animé de nous trois dans un des canapé vert de notre salle commune entrain de rire au éclats. Moi je lui avais offert un livre sur les loups-garous. Elle nous fit un câlin et nous remercia:

- Merci mais je pense que ce ne sera pas un Joyeux anniversaire pour moi puisque des types veulent ma tête.

- On aurait bien fait une fête mais tu comprends...

* * *

Nous venions de terminer de notre examen de potion, le dernier de l'année. Je pense que j'ai réussi mais on le sera plus tard. Nous pouvions profité du soleil de ce mois de juin. Dans une semaine, nous retournons enfin chez nous pour les grandes vacances.

Nous étions sous un arbre entrain de rêvasser quand Maxime vient nous voir. Il s'assit à côté de Caroline et l'embrasse. Il nous demande

- Alors potions ? Vous pensez avoir réussi ? Je pense que j'ai pas rater comme je le supposais avant de rentrer dans la salle

- Moi ça était mon poussin. répondit sa petite petite amie

- Comme si j'allais rater. se venta Noéline

- Je suis assez confiante

Max murmura quelques choses à l'oreille de Caroline. Il lui fait un bisou sur la jour puis pars vers ses amis. Le visage de Caroline se décomposa.

- Qu'est qu'il a dit ? l'interrogeais-je

- Il m'a dit de le retrouver ici sous cette arbre à 22h. Il m'a dit que je devais pas encore une fois me désistée. Je fais quoi moi ? paniqua Caroline

- C'est simple on va t'accompagner jusqu'à la foret interdite puis on ira le voir et on lui dira que tu es malade. proposa Noéline .

- Oui bonne idée.

Nous passons tout le reste de l'après midi.

* * *

Nous venions de dîner, et nous descendons dans la forêt interdite. Noéline et moi lui faisions signe à Caroline puis allons sous l'arbre et attendions Max. Quand il arrive, nous lui racontons que Caroline est malade. Nous lui proposons de remonter avec nous mais il décline l'offre car il veut prendre un peu l'air. Arrivé dans notre salle commune, nous allons nous brosser les dents. Quand je monte dans notre chambre, je remarque l'absence d'Angélique. Elle doit être avec Mylse. Si mes souvenir sont bons, son journal intime se trouve sous le matelas. Je veux juste vérifier si il y a une chance que l'on redevienne amie. Quand je soulève le matelas, je vois un parchemin tomber à terre. Je le ramasse et le lit.

_Ma chérie,_

_Je t'attends sous le saule pleureur du lac à 22h_

_A.M_

Oh non. J'appelle Noéline qui arrive quelques secondes plus tard. Je lui montre la lettre. Je décida:

- Bon on doit y aller, on peut pas la laisser seule dehors avec la lune rouge.

- Oui, prend un gilet. Il fait froid

Je pris ma veste verte pomme et la mis au dessus de la chemise de l'uniforme scolaire. Noéline mit un pull par dessus son t-hirt. Et nous descendions en jupes dans le parc. En sortant dehors, nous avons percuté quelqu'un en sortant. En regardant mieux, je reconnais Emmanuella et ma cousine. Je m'exclamais:

- Mais que faites vous dehors ?

- Non qu'est que vous faites VOUS dehors ? répliqua Emmanuella

- On vient chercher... commença Noéline

- On a rendez vous, la continuais-je, on vous a répondu à vous maintenant.

- Euh... on se promène. dit Noémie mal assuré

- Tu mens vraiment mal cousine. déclarais-je, que faites vous vraiment.

- Tu sais que j'adore l'aventure, m'expliqua la gryffondor, alors je voulais partir à la recherche du loup.

- Pourquoi tu entraînes ma cousine dans l'histoire. Tu sais qu'elle est peureuse c'est pour ça qu'elle est à Poufsouffle.

- Je voulais pas être seule.

- Rentrez toute suite ! dit Noéline

Elles nous dévisagent puis se dirigent vers la porte. Quand elles furent hors de vue nous fonçons vers le lac. Nous vîmes que Mylse entrain d'attendre. Il se retourne en nous entendant arriver. Il a l'air déçu.

- Ah c'est vous, les serpents.

- Où est Angélique ? le questionnais-je.

- Elle est en retard, ça fait 15 min que je l'attends.

- Mais elle n'était pas dans la chambre...

Noéline et moi échangions un regard. Puis partons loin en courant. En regardant autour de nous, nous nous retrouvons à l'arbre de toute à l'heure.

- ça va maxime est remonté. remarqua mon amie

Je me rapproche mais vois sa veste noir de l'autre côté du chêne. Je le montre à Noéline, elle déglutit difficilement. Je sentis tout à coup quelque chose me frôler le bras. Je me retourne, mais il n'y a rien. Je tends mon bras dans le vide et essaye d'attraper quelque chose mais rien.

- James je sais que tu es là. dis-je

Il enleva sa cape et nous demande:

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- On se ballade. répondis tout de suite Noéline

- Un soir de lune rouge ? Vous savez que c'est du suicide.

- Oui on est pas débile ? Et toi tu fais quoi dehors ? dit-elle avec insistance .

- Oh rien je suis juste venu vérifier qu'il n'arrive rien à ma copine et à celle de mon cousin. Vous les avez pas vu ?

- Comment tu as su que nous étions pas dans notre chambre. le questionnais- je après lui avoir donne une tape sur la tête.

- Oh a c'est mon secr... Aiiiiiiiiie

Un pierre le percuta violemment au visage. Il mit sa main sur sa tête. Je me rapproche et l'enlève. Du sang s'écoule le long de son visage. Pas le temps de réagir que Noéline monta quelque chose du doigt. Je regarde dans la direction. Je vis une foule d'hommes armer se dirigeant droit sur nous.

- Victoria n'a pas su les retenir, on dirait. Courais ! exclamais Noéline en fonçant tête baisé vers la forêt interdite.

Je pris la main de James et je l'incitais à suivre. Il avançais difficilement et perdait trop de sang. On se cache derrière un arbre. Je mis mon doigt sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de se plaindre. J'entends les chasseur à quelques pas de la où nous sommes cacher. Je retiens mon souffle en espérant qu'ils partent. Je regarde autour de moi et ne vis pas Noéline. Mais où est-elle ? Après des minutes qui paraissaient des heures, les chasseur s'éloignait vers le nord de la forêt. Je m'écarte de mon copain et je déchira un bout de ma jupe.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? me dit-il en me dévisageant.

- Je voulais juste te montrer mes jambes, plaisantais-je. Mais voyons, je t'improvise un bandage.

Je mis le morceau de tissu autour de sa tête et le regarde dans les yeux. Je l'embrasse passionnément jusqu'à ce qu'un " Hum Hum" nous interrompus. Nous cherchons la personne qui nous a dérangé et notre regard s'arrêta sur Noéline. Je lui saute au cou.

- Mais où étais-tu ? Tu m'as abandonné avec un blessé.

- Hey !

- Mais je plaisante mon chéri. le rassurais-je

- J'ai continuer de courir et je me suis pris les pieds dans ça. raconte Noéline en montrant une écharpe verte et grise où il est brodé "_ Angélique Nott"_

- Oh mon dieu Angélique. murmurais-je.

- Tu sais où on doit aller n'est ce pas ? dit Noéline sans me quitté des yeux

- Elle nous avaient interdit d'aller là-bas. Elle veut pas qu'ils nous arrivent malheureux à cause d'elle.

- C'est qui le "elle" dont vous parler ?

Noéline et moi nous consultons du regard puis nous dîmes d'une même voix:

- Caroline

- C'est elle le loup ?

- Oui. Elle est au fond de la forêt. Les autres ne peuvent être que là.

Et nous partîmes là-bas sans un mot. Arrivé à destination, nous vîmes une ombre lever la tête. Je déglutis difficilement quand je l'entends grogner. Je ressers mon emprise sur la main de James. Caroline était déjà transformée et avança vers nous. James me tira en arrière et Noéline me suivit. Personne ne semblait être là sauf nous. Caroline se rapprochait dangereusement de nous. Je me tourne vers James, je vis dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas très rassurer. Puis il commença à courir en me tirant la main. J'attrape celle de Noéline pour que l'on soit pas séparer. Nous courrons entre les arbres nous entendons les pas du loup qui se rapprochent. Lorsque James dérapa et nous entraîna dans sa chute. Nous nous lâchons et déboulons tout le long de la pente. Je termine ma descende de quelque chose de dure et je perdis connaissance.

Un hurlement me réveille. Je regarde autour moi. Je vois James et Noéline attacher par le bras à une branche tout comme moi. Parterre, il y a les corps de Maxime, Angélique, Noémie et Emmanuelle inertes et plein de sol. Des hommes sont tout autour d'un corps. On dirait qu'il le mord. Je peux pas m'empêcher de hurler. Les hommes se retournent vers moi. Ils ont du sang sur le contour de leur bouche et deux grande dents dépassent. Ils me regardent avec appétit.

- Ça va être à ton tour ma jolie. dit l'un des hommes en se rapprochant.

- Vous êtes quoi au juste ?

- Voyons c'est logique.

Je les regards mieux. Je remarque leur peau pâle.

- Vampires ?

- Exactement. Tu veux être la suivante ou tu veux voir les autres pourrir avant toi.

- Avant j'ai une question.

- Quoi? me demande un type avec une casquette

- C'était vous qui avaient tuer les villageois.

- Mais c'est évident que c'est nous. Et ses stupides villageois , pense que c'est le loup garou. Il suffisait d'attaquer la personne violemment et tout le monde accusait le loup garou.

- Mais c'est horrible. Ils sont parti à la chasse du loup garou par votre faute.

- On s'en fout. Alors on va commencer par toi.

Le garçon avec la casquette s'approcha près de moi. Ses dents se rapprochent dangereusement de mon cou. Je ferme mes yeux mais rien ne se passe. Je les ré ouvre et vois le vampire qu'il allait me tuer au sol plaquer par un loup au pelage noir. Puis elle se jette sur les autres et le arrache leur tête. Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers moi et jeta son regard dans le mien. Je vis ses yeux brun se changer en noir. Elle commence à grogner. Elle alla se rejeter sur moi quand des chaines en métal l'immobilise. Tout se passa très vite, des hommes nous détachent et nous emmènent à l'infirmerie de l'école. Tandis que les autres hommes ligotent Caroline et la traînerais à Pré-au-Lard.

Fin du Flash Back

Je regardais mes jambes plein de sang et d'ouverture. L'infirmière m'avait désinfecter les blessure et bandait lorsque c'était trop profond.

Victoria rentra en courant dans la salle et s'arrêta en découvrant les corps inertes de Emmanuella et Noémie. Elle se mit à pleurer et je vais la rejoindre. Je la sers dans mes bras et pleure avec elle. Quand elle se calma un peu, elle me souffle :

- Ils l'ont fait, ils lui ont coupé la tête.

J'allais répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit mais cette fois c'est Weasley qui rentre. Il alla au chevet de Noéline puis dit:

- Vous êtes attendu dans le bureau de la directrice. Tous les trois pas toi Balwe. Le mot de passe est " Amitié". Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait?

- Rien. On y va toute suite. répondis-je tristement

Il aida Noéline à se lever puis l'embrasse. Noéline nous rejoins et nous allons là-bas.

Après avoir dit le mot de passe nous montons les escaliers. Nous toquons puis nous entendis un "Oui" assez grave.

Suite dans le prochain chapitre...


	15. Chapter 14

Voilà la fin du premier tome. Je ferai une suite bien sur

* * *

_**Chapitre 14**_

_**le sauvetage dans le temps**_

Nous entendions une voix grave nous dire "Oui". L'horloge venait de sonner 7 heure et nous ouvrons la porte et avançons jusqu'au bureau. Je regardais tout autour de moi. Le choixpeau magique au dessus de la grande bibliothèque, plein de portait d'anciens directeur, un grand bureau en chêne mais aucune trace de la directrice actuel. Noéline et James s'assirent sur les chaises tandis que je passais devant les tableaux des anciens directeurs. Mr Phineas Nigellus Black me demanda:

- Que faites vous dans le bureau de la directrice Miss..

- Zabini, Mr Black. me présentais-je

- Une petite Zabini, qui est votre mère ?

- Oh c'est une Malefoy, à moitie Black. Donc on est plus ou moins dans la même famille. expliquais-je

- Oui mais revenons à la question que je vous ai posé au début.

- Un élève envoyé par la directrice est venu nous chercher. racontais-je

- Ce n'est pas possible puisque la directrice est parti il y a 20 minutes pour Londres pour expliquer se qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. m'annonçait-il

- Mais qui alors ?

- Euh je plaide coupable. entendis-je plus loin.

Je m'avançais et me trouva devant Mr Dumbledore.

- Mr Dumbledore comment avait vous fait ? l'interrogeais-je

- Oh un secret de tableaux. me sourit il

- Pourquoi vous voulez nous voir, Mr. demande James qui m'avais rejoins

- Nous sommes au courant de se qui s'est passé dans les bois. Je suis désolé pour vous. Mais vous savez qu'il y a une solution.

- Quelle solution ? questionnais-je

- La réponse est à votre cou Miss Zabini.

Je sortie le collier que j'avais volé dans le bureau de Rusard.

- Ce n'est qu'un collier, Mr. lançais-je directement

- Non et nous le savons, vous et moi. affirma-t-il

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? questionna Noéline qui venais d'arriver

- Un retourneur de temps. répondis-je en même tant que le directeur

- Ça sert à quoi ? questionna James

- Je pense que 9 tours vont suffire Miss Zabini. N'oubliez pas les règles, personnes ne doit vous voir et surtout pas vous.

J'acquise puis mis le collier autour de nos trois cous. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit et neuf tours. Nous fermons tous les trois les yeux. Je sens du mouvement autour de moi. Quand je ré ouvre les yeux, je reconnais la porte de la directrice. L'horloge sonna 22h.

- Que voulais dire le professeur Dumbledore en disant "personne ne doit vous voir". demanda James.

- Ceci est un retourneur de temps. Je l'ai volé dans le bureau de Rusard quand tu es venu m'aider. On est revenu deux heures plus tôt, pour empêcher la mort de Angélique, Maxime, Emmanuella, Noémie et Caroline. On doit pas se faire voir par nos doubles ni par des personnes qui les ont vu quelques minutes avant. C'est compris ?

- Ben c'est simple. répondit Noéline

- En faite pas du tout. On peut pas faire de trop grand changement. Donc on doit les sauver juste avant qu'ils meurent. On était où à 22 heure ?

- Nous deux, nous allions voir Aymeric qui avait donné rendez-vous à Angélique mais on a d'abord croisé Emmanuella et Noémie. me rappela mon amie

- Moi je vous surveillais sur la carte des maraudeurs. déclara le gryffondor

- Tu as _La carte_ ? s'exclama la serpentard.

- Tu _Me_ surveille? Depuis quand ? m'énervais-je

- Oui c'est la carte. Je l'ai pris à mon père en deuxième année. Je te surveille pas, ma puce. Je ... Ben je... bégaie-t-il

- Alors tu faisais quoi mon _Chou _? lui demandais-je. Tu penses que je sais pas me protéger ?_  
_

- Non, bien sur non. Je sais que tu sais te défendre mais je voulais être sûr qu'il t'arrive rien.

- Qu'il est mignon ton copain. s'émerveilla Noéline

- Je te rappelle que tu sors avec un de ses cousin. lançais-je. On doit attendre mais descendons et surveillons de loin.

Nous descendions et entendions des voix qui venaient du parc. Je reconnu nos voix et celle de Emmanuella et de Noémie. Je tire Noéline par le bras et nous cachons derrière un mur. Potter nous rejoint. Nous entendions des pas se rapprochant.

- Elles sont parties ? demanda Emmanuella

- Oui, assura la poufsouffle, vers le lac noir.

- Pour qui elles se prennent pour nous donner des ordres.

- Elle veut peut-être nous protéger. proposa ma cuisine.

- Mais non c'est pour être les héroïnes qui vont trouver le loup. Allons-y.

Et les pas s'éloignent rapidement. On sort de la cachette et regardons autour de nous si il y a quelqu'un.

- On a eu de la chance mais comment faire pour que personne nous voit.

- Ta cape. suggérais-je

Il sorti une cape de la poche de son pantalon. Nous nous rapprochons et il met la cape sur nous trois. Nous avançons et nous rentrons nos doubles en plein conversation:

- On se ballade. disais l'autre Noéline

- Un soir de lune rouge ? Vous savez que c'est du suicide. s'exclamais le deuxième James

- Oui on est pas débile ? Et toi tu fais quoi dehors ? s'enervais l'autre Audissa (nom de famille de Noéline) .

- Oh rien je suis juste venu vérifier qu'il n'arrive rien à ma copine et à celle de mon cousin. Vous les avez pas vu ?

Je vis au loin les villageois arrivaient. Mais pourquoi on va pas dans les bois ? Mais oui James avait reçu une pierre sur la tête. Je m'abaisse et en ramasse une. Je la jette sur le double de mon copain mais ne le touche pas. James voit se que j'essaie de faire et m'aide. Mais aucun de nous deux réussis à le taper. Noéline prit la pierre que je venais de ramassais et la jeta. Elle atterrie en plein le front de James.

- Et c'est vous qui jouez au Quiddicht ? se moqua Noéline

- On est attrapeur pas poursuiveur par contre pourquoi tu es pas poursuiveuse ? me défendis-je

Nous partons en vitesse dans la forêt et nous essayons de les distançons nous croisons un vampire qui traînait le corps de Maxime. Nous les suivons de loin. Tout à coup, Noéline s'arrête et s'abaisse. Il touche une écharpe, celle d'Angélique

- Laisse l'écharpe là. L'autre toi doit la trouver. murmurais-je

Elle se lève à contre coeur et nous repartons. Nous arrivons à l'endroit de rassemblement des vampires. Nos amis étaient attacher tout comme nous l'étions. Les vampires mordaient quelqu'un. Nous avançons à pas de loup jusqu'à derrière eux. Je sors ma baguette et pointe la corde de Noémie et murmure "_Cracbadaboum_". La corde se casse mais Noémie garda les mains en l'air. Je regarde Noéline et James qui sortent leur baguette et pointent à leur tour une corde. Ils répètent la formule que j'avais dit un peu plus tôt. On jeta encore deux autres "_Cracbadaboum_". Ils restaient tous debout et essayer de cacher qu'il sont libérés. Je murmure un sortilège à leur oreilles. Je compte silencieusement jusqu'à trois. Puis nous lançons plusieurs " _Colloshoo_" qui collent les pied des vampires au sol. Maxime, Angélique, Noémie et Emmanuella partir en courant quand trois vampires arrivent en tirant nos trois corps. Nous partons lentement et discrètement. Nous entendons un hurlement, un hurlement d'un loup. Puis des pas se rapprocher de nous, et bientôt nous vîmes les chasseurs. Nous nous dirigeons vers Pré-au- Lard.

James allait enlever la cape mais je l'empêche. Je lui montre Victoria qui se trouver devant " La tête de sanglier" qui surveillait la cage en argent qui se trouver au milieu du village.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les chasseurs traînaient quelques chose noir et volumineux. En y regardant mieux, je reconnus mon amie loup garou. Ils la jettèrent violemment dans la cage qu'ils refermèrent directement. Un homme sortit sa baguette et pointa la porte de la prison de mon amie à poil ( pas nue ! je suis pas perverse. Je parlais de ses poils comme c'est un loup garou) Ils commencèrent une discussion mais nous sommes trop loin pour entendre un seul mot. Après, tout les hommes sauf un partirent au " Trois balais". Celui qui restait devais surement surveiller la cage. Je murmure :

- On doit la libérer. Je m'occupe de la cage vous de l'homme. Il doit surtout pas prévenir les autres.

- Et Victoria, on fait quoi ? On devra nous séparer donc on pourra pas utiliser la cape. Elle ne doit pas nous voir car après elle va à l'infirmerie.

- Ben c'est un simple, No'. On lui jettera un sort d'oublie. assurais-je. On doit faire ça avant qu'ils reviennaient. Maintenant !

James enleva la cape. Puis parti avec Noéline vers le gardien, il sortit sa baguette.

- _Bloclang  
_

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais aucun son ne sorti. Noéline prit à son tour la baguette.

- _Locomotor Wibbly_

Il s'éfrondra au sol et essaya de se relever sans grand succès. Noéline me fit un clin d'oeil pour me dire que la situation était sous contrôle. J'avançai vers la cage et sorti à mon tour ma baguette et visa la serrure.

- _Alohomora_

J'entendis un déclic et ouvris la porte puis m'abaissai. Caroline sorti en un saut puis me regarde. Je lui fait un petit sourire et elle parti vers la forêt. James et Noéline me rejoignent. et me montrèrent Victoria. Je me relève et nous avons vers elle.

- Vous êtes... commença-t-elle

- Désolé. _Oubliette._

Son regard était vide pendant un instant. On avait juste le temps de remettre la cape.

* * *

Victoria venait de rejoindre les autres nous dans l'infirmerie et nous écoutions la conversation.

- ... bizarrement Caroline c'est libéré pourtant la cage était en argent. Ils ont pensé que c'était moi mais j'ai trouvé une excuses. J'ai dit que je sortait les poubelles de mon grand-père, ils m'ont cru et m'ont dit de rentrer maintenant.

- Tu te souviens vraiment pas de qui a fait ça.

- Non c'est comme un trou noir, Noéline.

Quelqu'un se rapprocher de l'infirmerie. Et ce n'était nulle autre que Axel Weasley, il venait nous chercher enfin pas nous mais les autres nous. Nous nous écartons de la porte pour le laisser passé. Nous l'entendons dire au aux autres:

- Mme la directrice voudrais vous voir pour vous parlez de votre punition.

Après quelques secondes, nos doubles sortis et avançons à leur suite. Devant le bureau de la directrice, je jette trois sorts qui collent les pieds au sols. Nous mîmes nos mains sur leur bouche et nous essayons les immobiliser. Puis l'horloge sonna 7 heure du matin, nos jumeaux du passé disparurent et nous toquons à la porte du bureau. Elle nous ordonne de nous asseoir. On s'assit sans poser de question. Mon regard se pose sur le tableau de Albus Dumbledor. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers la directrice quand elle commença à parler sur un ton autoritaire:

- Je voudrais savoir se que vous faisiez tous les trois dehors pendant la lune rouge ?

- Euh..

-" Euh" n'est pas une réponse Miss Audissa ! J'attends une vrai réponse.

- C'est ma faute Mme.

- Expliquer vous Miss Zabini.

- Non c'est pas elle mais moi. s'accusa mon petit copain.

- Non la-mienne.

- Je vous demande pas à qui la faute, je demande ce que vous faisiez.

J'allai répondre qu'en la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Emmanuella, Angélique, Noémie et Maxime.

- Non c'est notre faute madame. Je pensais être assez forte pour combattre moi même le loup garou mais je voulais pas y aller seule donc j'ai entrainné Noémie avec moi. Nous nous sommes faits capturer par des vampires. C'est eux qui tuer les villageois pas le loup. Heureusement que Jastania, James et bien sur Noéline était là sinon nous serions morts à l'heure qu'il ait. raconta Emmanuella.

- Moi j'avais rendez-vous avec mon copain. Mais un bruit m'a attiré vers la forêt interdite et un vampire m'a assommé. expliqua Angélique.

- J'étais sous l'arbre quand un vampire m'a kidnapper. répliqua Maxime. Donc on doit la vie à eux trois.

- Allez attendre tous les trois dehors durant que j'éclaisise tous ça avec Mr Balwe, Miss Nott, Miss Malefoy et Miss Sonde.

Nous sortons.

Quand ils sortirent enfin, Noémie pleurait et Emmanuella la consolait.

- Comment saviez vous que nous étions là ? Pourtant on était sous une cape d'invisibilité.

- Ton bracelet Jastania. Quand tu as jeté le sort, ton poignet dépassait. Je savais que tu étais avec Noéline et pour James. Tout les gryffondors de 4ème savent qu'il a une cape d'invisibilité.

- Qu'est qu'elle a décidait pour vous ?

- On fait perdre 100 points chacun à nos maisons, on sera en colle pendant 3 mois à la rentrée et interdiction de faire parti de l'équipe de quiddicht de nos maisons.

- Elle a été dure.

- Oui mais on le méritait, vous devez y retourner.

Nous rentrons un peu stressés dans le bureau de notre chère directrice qui était assise dans son siège une tasse à la main.

-Comment avez-vous su qu'ils étaient dehors?!

-J'avais trouvé un mot sur le lit d'Angélique qui parlait d'un rendez-vous, Noéline et moi sommes parties à sa recherche et devant la porte nous sommes tombés nez à nez avec James qui cherchait Emmanuella.

La directrice se tourna vers James pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle attendait un explication.

-Et bien, mon ami Thibault est amoureux d'Emmanuella et il c'est décidé à lui avouer ses sentiments hier soir. Mais Emmanuella ne se trouvait dans la tour des Gryffondors donc nous sommes partis à sa recherche chacun de notre côté et je suis tombé sur Noéline et Jastania et je ne voulais pas les laissées seules, vous me comprenez madame?

-Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de venir me chercher.

-Nous n'y avions pas penser nous avons étés pris dans le feu de l'action comme dirait un moldu. Dit-Noéline.

-Vous êtes conscients que ce que vous avez faits est grave! Donc je décide de vous donner à chacun 150 points pour votre courage, votre stupidité mais aussi pour avoir sauvés 4 de vos camarades. Mais vous aurez 1 mois de retenue qui commençera dès septembre, vous pouvez disposer. Retournez dans vos chambres et restez y cette fois-ci. Miss Zabini voulez-vous bien aller chercher le professeur Halger dans sa chambre le mot de passe est Jupiter, merci.

* * *

Je me trouve devant un tableau qui représente le système solaire mais dans celui-ci le soleil parle. Il s'adresse donc à moi.

-Mot de passe...

-Jupiter.

Le tableau s'écarta pour me laisser entrer. Je me retrouve dans une sorte de salon où je vis des escaliers qui mènent surement à sa chambre, ne voyant pas Mr Hager je commence à l'appeler, il descendit lentement jusqu'au salon. Je remarquai alors qu'il avait les yeux clos, je me rapproche et agite ma main devant ses yeux. Tout à coup il les ouvrit mais il avait un regard vide, je sursaute malgré moi. Il ouvrit la bouche et commence à parler d'une voix endormie:

- Les partisans du seigneur des ténèbres vont sortir de l'ombre, garde aux enfants jumeau et de leurs frère et soeur des traites qui se sont tournés vers le bien. Les partisans de vous-savez-qui chercherons à les recruter ou de les tuer. Prenez-garde!

-Vous avez dis quoi, répétez...

- Miss Zabini que faites vous dans mes appartements. sa voix était revenu comme avant tout comme son regard.

- Euh... Madame la directrice m' a envoyé vous chercher.

- Ok, retourner maintenant dans votre dortoire.

J'asquise et vais dans ma chambre. Je m'endors en repensant à se que Mr Halger avait dit pendant sa trance.

* * *

Voilà l'année est terminé. Nous attendions le Poudlard- Express pour retourner à Londres. Nos blessures étaient presque totalement guéries. Caroline était saine et sauve. Et tout le monde passe en 5ème. Notre quatrième année avait été riche en émotions et la cinquième risquait de l'être aussi mais pour l'instant... C'est les vacances.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini mais je réfléchis déjà à une suite que j'espère commencer à poster à la fin des vacances. La suite sera intitulée normalement: HP new génération: Le retour des mangemorts.


End file.
